Um Natal Muito Louco
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Jensen um cara rico...passara todos os natais sozinho...mas esse ano tudo mudaria! JENSHA
1. A proposta

Jensen Ross Ackles...dono de maior multinacional dos Estados Unidos. Rico...bonito...inteligente...perfeito!

Apesar do dinheiro e beleza farta...te faltava apenas uma coisa...uma família. Quando pequeno perdeu os pais num acidente de carro...cresceu na vida dura...estudou...trabalhou...conseguiu se formar...abriu uma empresa...ralou para obter lucros...e tudo valeu a pena...pois havia conseguido chegar ao topo...superou a vida!

E em todos os Natal...era a mesma tristeza e solidão de sempre...comprava o melhor whisky e brindava sozinho olhando as estrelas azuis do céu na cobertura do seu prédio.

Mas alguma coisa havia mudado aquele ano...estava decidido que não passaria mais nenhum Natal sozinho...daria um jeito...não sabia como mas estava confiante.

Assistindo um filme...muito doido por sinal...teve uma ideia!

- ahá dizem que dinheiro não compra felicidade...mas uma família talvez!

Quem o ouvisse falando assim, chamaria de louco...mas Jensen tinha um proposito.

...

Em sua bmw...rodou e rodou pelos bairros...procurando a casa mais bonita e enfeitada de natal. Na esquina avistou uma...casa grande ate...parecia pelo menos. Toda iluminada...simplesmente perfeita pensava.

Tomou uns bons gole de seu frasco de whisky...saiu do carro e apertou a campainha da casa.

- Olá - atendeu uma simpática mulher.

- Oiii - dizia sem jeito

- Posso te ajudar em algo? - ela ainda sorria.

- Er...sim...e...não... - se virou

- Esta tudo bem com você? - a mulher havia se preocupado - Esta bem?

- Estou sim - virou de volta pra ela - é eu acho que devo ser louco...mas tenho uma proposta para você

A mulher espantou um pouco e disse - Que proposta?

- Eu sou Jensen Ross Ackles - estendeu sua mão, que viu e cumprimentou - sou dono da maior multinacional do país...mas não tenho família... e todos os natais eu passo sozinho... e sabe me sinto triste por isso...pode parecer estranho...sim é muito estranho mas...gostaria de saber se posso alugar sua família pro natal? - terminou sorrindo

- O quê?

- Calma...risos...você e sua família...podem pedir o quanto quiser...desde que me aceitem como seu "filho" nesse natal... o que acha?

- Meu senhor...mas como assim? -a mulher entendeu o que ele disse...mas era muito digamos estranho tudo isso.

- Me chame de Jensen! Eu adoraria passar o natal com vocês...em família...mesmo que não seje de verdade...pra mim valeria a pena...pois como te falei sempre passei sozinho...e eu sou rico...posso pagar muito bem por isso...bom vou deixar a senhora pensar...qualquer coisa me ligue nesse cartão aqui - lhe entregou e saiu.

A mulher ainda com cara de "besta", guardou o papel e fechou a porta pensando.

Jensen andava o mais rápido possível ate sua bmw...começou a rir... - MEU DEUS! Sou louco! - mas ficou feliz com a ideia...seria muito bom se desse certo...mesmo com esperanças mínimas...ele tentou...agora era só esperar.

... no dia seguinte ...

- Me desculpe senhor entrar sem bater... você é Jensen Ross Ackles?

Que se espantou com a invasão e respondeu - Sim eu mesmo... e você seria...?

- Me desculpa...sou Arthur Collins...esposo da Donna...e pai de Misha e Sasha...

- Prazer...mas...

- Minha esposa me contou a doida historia de você sobre...

-... sim! Eu me lembro...prazer... - interrompeu esticando a mão para cumprimenta-lo

- Olha minha família nunca fez isso antes...acho ate que isso não existe...mas estou com uns problemas na hipoteca e preciso de dinheiro...

- Certo! Ótimo! - respondia Jensen mais que feliz - Podem pedir o quanto quiser...alias eu darei metade antes e metade depois ok?

- Nossa! - Arthur ficou espantado...o cara só podia ser um louco mesmo pensava

- Sim eu sei que deve estar pensando que sou louco...devo ser...mas apenas quero ter um natal digno em família...apenas isso

- Ok então...tem alguma regra?

- Já que mencionou sim...eu quero fazer parte da sua família...como sei lá um filho adotado de vocês algo assim...quero receber presentes e tudo...e que a ceia de natal seja...PERFEITA!

- Tudo bem...podemos fazer isso...

- E então quanto? - disse Jen mostrando o cheque em sua mão

- 10 mil é muito?

- Ótimo! - rabiscou o papel... e lhe entregou

- 5 mil?

- Sim metade antes e metade depois...como te falei - sorrindo

Que fez Arthur sorrir também - Ok Jensen...digo..."filho" risos

- É isso que eu gosto! Obrigado!

- Obrigado você!

- Bom depois combinamos ok...?

- Sim claro...aceita jantar na minha casa hoje? Assim te apresento todo mundo e a casa também...

- Claro! As 8 hs?

- Sim...combinado então...obrigado novamente Jensen! - sorriu

- De nada...ate - sorriu de volta e viu o senhor sair de sua sala.

- CARALHO EU CONSEGUI! NÃO ACREDITO! - Jensen vibrava.

... 8hs...

- Olá...Arthur...tudo bem?

- Ótimo...e você? Por Favor entre...

- Tudo! - respondeu Jensen entrando.

- Essa é minha esposa Donna...aquele no sofá é Sasha...e Misha chegará amanhã.

- Olá Donna... Olá Sasha - que ambos sorriram para ele.

Durante o jantar...conversavam sobre tudo. Acertaram as coisas...tudo parecia estar correndo bem.

... de manhã ...

- Mãe? Cheguei no aeroporto...cadê você?

- Oi filho me desculpe...acabei me atrasando...estou saindo do shopping...daqui 10 minutos chego ai.

- Droga...ok xau - desliga Misha irritando.

... 10 minutos depois...

- Filhoooooooooo que saudade! - Donna abraçava seu filho...Misha

- Oi mãe! Estranho você se atrasar...

- Me desculpe...precisei comprar uns enfeites de natal...porque nesse teremos um convidado especial!

- o quê? Era só que me faltava! - reclamava Misha

- Calma filho...em casa conversaremos

...

Misha ficara horrorizado com a historia! Se trancou no quarto...para dormir e tentar esquecer.

... na manhã seguinte ...

- É hoje! Meu natal será ótimo esse ano! - Jensen falava arrumando suas malas...pois hoje mesmo ele ficaria com sua "família"

Chegou rapidinho na casa dos Collins, tocou a campainha...e um homem de pele clara, olhos mais azuis que oceano atendeu a porta - pois não?

- Sou o Jensen! - respondeu sorrindo

Misha teve que rir...para não dar um soco na cara de besta quadrada de Jensen... - VOCÊ É O MALUCO? PUTA QUE PARIU! VAI EMBORA - gritou

Jensen não entendeu nada...apenas permaneceu ali...de cabeça baixa ouviu Donna gritando - MISHAAAAAAAAAAAA! Olá Jensen...me desculpa! Esse é o Misha - que o mesmo se virou irritado e subiu para seu quarto.

- Misha? Ah tah...engraçado pensei que fosse uma mulher

- Todo mundo diz isso - apareceu Arthur feliz, fazendo Jensen entrar.

- Bem Jensen...tivemos um probleminha com o quarto de hospedes...você se importaria de dormir no quarto de Misha?

- Ah tudo bem - mentiu pois o rapaz não haveria gostado dele...mas era isso ou nada - sem problemas...se ele não tentar me matar de noite...tudo bem - teve rir

- hahaha não Jensen que isso...Misha é meu filho...ele chegou estressado ontem...mas logo ele se solta.

- Assim espero! Bonito seus filhos...Donna - sorriu

- Obrigada...você também é muito bonito.

Mostraram a casa toda para ele...por ultimo o quarto de Misha, onde o mesmo estava deitando de bruços em sua cama...tranquilamente dormindo.

Donna disse para ele entrar e arrumar suas coisas. Sem fazer barulho Jensen abriu o guarda roupas, arrumando suas coisas.

Sem querer ele derrubou algo no chão...fazendo Misha acordar - PUTA QUE PARIU - que se virou e viu Jensen

- Me desculpe...mil desculpas mesmo! Sou estabanado...prometo que isso não vai se repetir - respondia Jensen na porta quase saindo do quarto.

- Hey calma! Relaxa...eu não mordo

Fazendo Jensen rir e se virar para ele.

Misha arfou...verdes nos azuis se encontraram...e o silêncio dominava o quarto.

Quando a musica Carry on Wayward my son começa a tocar...anunciando o celular de Misha...que se virou e pegou seu celular da mesinha - Alo?

Jensen era muito educado...preferiu sair do quarto e deixa-lo a vontade falando no celular.

Depois de 5 minutos...Misha o chama - Jensen... é Jensen não é? Pode entrar...obrigado...mas não precisava sair...afinal esse será seu quarto também né?

Que fez Jensen sorrir - Obrigado

- Olha se me contassem essa historia eu iria rir... - disse estendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo

- Concordo - apertou sua mão e sorriu

- Você só trouxe isso? - apontando pra mala de Jensen

- Er...sim... risos

- Quer ajuda? - se aproximou Misha de Jensen, que sorriu - ah não obrigado...posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Mas uma? hahahaha

- hahahaah quantos anos você tem?

- Poxa qual é...não lembra a idade do seu irmãozinho? Chateado... - dizia Misha se jogando em sua cama rindo

- hahaahahaahahha

- tenho 29 e você?

- 34! Então quer dizer que você aceitou ser meu irmão agora é? - perguntava Jensen se sentando em sua cama

- Fazer o que...alias...só aceito com uma condição! - sorriu

- Eita qual?

- Posso usar o seu carro?

- o que?

- No celular agora...era Bartolomeu...meu velho amigo me chamando pra uma festa...e se eu chegasse de bmw na festa...NOSSA seria o máximo!

Fazendo Jensen rir - hahahahaha bobo

- Ahhhh que isso irmãozinho...me empresta vai... - pedia Misha sorrindo se aproximando de Jensen.

Sorriu para ele...e decidiu - Posso ir com você?

- Eita porra! Tá bom pode...mas eu quero dirigir ok? - piscou

- Combinado - piscou de volta.

...

A tarde corria tudo bem...almoçaram...Jensen se sentia acolhido pela família...estava feliz...e ele ainda tinha uma festa pra ir com seu..."irmãozinho" que só de pensar nisso...arfava. Havia gostado muito de Misha...ele era lindo...corpo perfeito...branco como a lua...olhos estrelas...gostoso...enfim...mas ele era seu "irmão" e tinha que se controlar. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos... com Misha o chamando - Heyyyyy Jensen! Jen!

- Ah oi...

- Tá doido é? Venha pro quarto...preciso de sua opinião para a roupa pra festa - dizia Misha pegando em sua mão em direção pro quarto

- Porra! Essas mãos macias...e olha essa bundinha meudeus! - pensava Jensen

Misha o sentou na cama e disse...10 é ótimo e 5 eh bom...e 0 é ruim entendeu?

- Ok..

E viu Misha tirar sua camiseta...abriu o zíper...e puxar a calça para baixo. Abriu o guarda roupa e vestiu uma calça preta, uma camiseta azul por cima e perguntou - E então maninho?

- E-s-tá...ótimo! - Jen mal consegui falar.

- Quero números Jen! - que sorriu com o apelido

- 8 Mish

- Ahhh mais eu não te dei essa opção cabeção hahaha - e deu um tapinha em seu ombro

- Desculpe - respondeu se levantando abrindo sua parte do guarda roupa... - aqui veste isso!

- Uma jaqueta? hummm legal... - vestiu e perguntou sorrindo - e ae?

- MIL! Está um gato! - piscou Jensen

- Valeu irmãozinho - sorria Misha - se virou pro espelho, se admirando no que via...

- Ficou ótima em você...é sua!

- O que? Não posso aceitar...

- É presente de natal...irmãozinho!

- Meu Deus obrigado! - o abraçou

- Omg...esses braços...meu deus me ajude! - pensando Jensen.

- De nada...a camiseta combinou com seus lindos olhos...

Riu - obrigado novamente - tirou a jaqueta e colocou na cama...mas gritou quando reparou na etiqueta - CALVIN KEIN? OMG!

- Sim todas minhas roupas são de lá risos

- UAU! Não posso aceitar Jen - pegou a jaqueta lhe entregando, que recusou e respondeu - Pode sim! É presente de natal! Ele fica melhor em você mesmo...risos

Misha abriu um sorriso que incendiou Jensen - omg que lindo - pensando

- Obrigado irmão...agora vai...eu te ajudo a escolher sua roupa - Misha disse se sentando na cama.

Começou tirando a camisa cinza que usava, tirou a camiseta de baixo...abaixou as calças...pegou uma calça social preta, uma camisa vermelha, se vestiu e perguntou - e ae?

- Tá lindo...mas com certeza sem nada é melhor! - Misha corou com sua boca traidora , e continuou - claro pras gatinhas óbvio - tentou disfarçar

- Claro... - sorriu...mas adorou o fato que Misha disse...imaginou ele arrancando sua roupa o beijando...oh céus, preciso ir no banheiro - Ja volto... - e se trancou no banheiro...porque se ficasse ali...Misha perceberia o estado de seus calças...

Misha desceu...avisou seus pais que eles iam pra uma festa...chamou Sasha pra ir...mas seu irmão era chato demais e nunca saia com ele. Ficou feliz por ter companhia hoje... de ir com Jensen...que era lindo e gostoso! Mas tinha que disfarçar...pois eles eram "irmãos" e com certeza Jen não gostava da mesma coisa que ele gostava=homens.

...

- Uau Jen! Esse carro é demais!

- hahaahah eu sei! Ah tá vendo aquele botão no painel ali - apontou

- Sim

- aperte ele...e curta! - sorriu

E o teto completo da bmw branca se escondia atrás...dando espaço para o vento...o ar livre...tornando uma bela conversível bmw!

- UAUUUUUUUUUUUU JEN! - Misha sorria tanto...aquilo era perfeito

Fazendo Jen se apaixonar por aquele sorriso... – meu deus como era belo! - pensava

Misha pisou fundo e chegou no local da festa.

- Misha? É você dentro desse carro? Assaltou um banco é?

- Bart! - sorria Misha saindo do carro, cumprimentando seu amigo.

Jensen saiu do carro também e esperou Misha apresenta-lo que o logo fez - Esse é Jensen! Meu "irmão" por parte de pai...

- Ah oii... prazer - cumprimentou

- Prazer é meu - sorriu.

- Irmão por parte de pai? Ah conta outra vai...sei que ele é seu namorado!

Fazendo Mish e Jen se entreolharem

- Ah vamos...a festa só começa quando você chega Mish - disse Bart fazendo-os entrar na casa.

Bartolomeu mostrou sua casa toda para Jensen e para Misha...pois fazia tempos que ele não ia lá...e depois da reforma tudo havia mudado

- Uau Bart! Adorei tudo! Essa piscina...que delíciah!

- Obrigado...er...seu "irmão" parece não gostar muito

- Eu? Magina...adorei...desculpe...sou tímido as vezes né Mish - piscou

Piscou de volta... - Sim ahahah onde tem bebida nessaporra de festa?

Ouvindo isso Bart foi providenciar as bebidas deixando-os sozinhos.

- Jen me desculpa...Bart as vezes fala demais...me desculpa sobre o namorado...

- Ah tudo bem...pena que somos "irmãos" né? - falou Jensen se almadiçoando por ter falado demais...

Fazendo Misha se espantar e perguntar - Jura que você é gay?

- Risos...sim... - respondeu sem graça

- É somos irmão mesmo...porque eu também sou...mas... - chegou perto do ouvido de Jen e continuou - é segredo! Ninguém da minha família sabe!

- E eu sou ninguém agora? - zuou Jensen

Tirando uma gargalhada gostosa de Misha - hahahaahahaahah mas você me entendeu né? - piscou

Chegou mais perto de Misha e respondeu - Depende... - apertou sua cintura...deixando rostos quase colados, olhando em seus oceanos continuou - Fica comigo essa noite? - piscou

Que Misha apenas mordeu seus lábios, e o abraçou forte, quando ia responder em seu ouvido...Bart chega com as bebidas - Heyyy meninos! As bebidas!

Deixando Jensen sem graça, que seguiu em direção ao banheiro.

- Bart! Maldito!

- hahahaahahahaa atrapalhei algo?

- Filho da puta...

- Eu sabia...eu percebi no olhares de vocês...que são namorados...

- Não é isso...e puxou o amigo pra um canto e lhe contou a historia toda.

...

- OMG! Misha não acredito!

- Sim...eu também não acreditaria...mas é verdade

- hahahahaahahaha que louco mais gostoso você foi arrumar hein...além de ser rico também!

- Mas ele parece ser uma boa pessoa...tá vendo essa jaqueta...é dele... e ele me deu! Porra é uma CALVIN KEIN!

- Caralho...me desculpa se atrapalhei então

- Tudo bem - sorriu

- Conselho de amigo...pegue esse e não solte jamais...homens assim é difícil achar...

- Sim eu sei... eita PORRA ... já volto Bart! - saiu Misha correndo quando percebeu que uma mulher conversava com Jensen.

Chegou perto deles... - Jen achei você!

- Oii Mish - sorriu

- Dá licença ae...mas eu e Jensen estamos conversando - respondia Danneel

O que? - se estressou Misha

- Minha filha...dá licença você...eu nem estava interessado no seu papo...estava esperando ele...

- Como assim?

- Vadias como você...eu nem perco tempo! - respondeu Jensen, pegando na mão de Misha e saindo dali.

...

- Jen..aqui sua bebida... - disse sorrindo, pois Jensen era mesmo apaixonante.

- Não quero bebida agora...quero um... - e o agarrou, beijando sua boca macia.

Depois do selinho Misha sorriu - obrigado...e concordo com você...aquela mulher ohhh vadiazinha! pqp!

Que fez Jensen sorrir...não por muito tempo, pois Misha se entrelaçou nele, arrancando um beijo ardente.

- huumm Mish

- Jen - sorriu.

...

Curtiram a festa...não se beijaram muito...pois sua família não sabia de nada disso...e vai que alguém conhecido veria...mas o que ele mais queria era se perder nos braços gostosos de Jensen!

- Jen...acho que esta ficando tarde...

- Ah sério? Tem hora certa pra chegar em casa Mish?

- Ah sim e não...tipo seila...vamos?

- Vamos então...não vai se despedir do Bart?

- Aquele viado deve estar aproveitando mais que eu! Vamos... - arrastando Jen pra fora da festa.

- Você quer dirigir de novo? - Jen perguntava entregando-lhe a chave

- Ah não...tô com preguiça

Entraram e Misha pediu - Jen por favor...estou com frio...feche o carro - apontando pro botão do teto.

- Sim...claro - estranhou mas assim o fez.

Teto colocado, janelas fechadas...vidro escuro...pronto era tudo que Misha queria.

Sorriu e atacou a boca de Jensen! Um beijo...tão quente que acabou sentando em seu colo, quando ar dos pulmões faltavam se separaram...

- Desculpa Jen

- OMG! Me beija de novo assim...e tá desculpado gostoso!

Beijo obvio...

- Seu safado...você só queria ir embora...e que eu fechasse o carro pra isso né?

- Logico...culpa sua ser tão gostoso - beijou novamente, mais quente ainda...arrancando um breve gemido de Jensen em sua boca

- huummm Mish...acho melhor parar...

- ahhh mas por quê?

- Porque se você não parar agora...não deixarei parar nunca mais... - mais um beijo

- Eu não quero parar...NUNCA - sorriu.

- Confia em mim? - perguntava Jen

- Claro - respondeu se sentando em seu banco.

E pneus cantaram no asfalto.

Jensen dirigia em silêncio...Misha percebia que estavam andando bem rápido e para bem longe de sua casa...mas ao olhar Jensen sorrindo se tranquilizou.

A bmw parou em frente a um portão...que logo se abriu...quando Jensen abaixou o vidro do carro...colocando seu dedo na maquininha e sorriu.

Misha admirava a linda e gigante mansão... - omg pensava...é do Jen? OMG!

Falou Jensen quando percebeu seu sorriso - Sim é uma de minhas casas...

- PORRA! UMA? CARALHO!

- Sim risos...pode me sequestrar se quiser...sou teu! - sorria pro moreno

Que sorriu de volta... - olha que sequestro hein...gostoso - piscou.

Estacionou o carro em sua garagem...onde havia mais um carro lá...que Misha reparou quando desceu da bmw

- Essa é minha baby...meu carro que eu mais amo! Um chevy impala 67! - explicava o loiro com brilho nos olhos!

- Uau! É demais! - sorriu

- Venha...vou te apresentar a casa

Entraram...e Misha se admirava cada vez mais...os cômodos eram todos decorados...tudo muito chique e com certeza caro.

- Mish quer uma bebida?

- Ah sim aceito - sorriu.

Lhe entregou uma cerveja e sentaram no sofá. Misha olha Jen sorrindo e perguntou - Jen? Você é pobre de rico! Meu Deus! É herança de família?

- Risos...não...ha digamos 15 anos atrás eu era um pobretão...

- Ahhh tá brincando ne? Como?

- Perdi meus pais num acidente de carro quando pequeno...morei em orfanatos...minha vida toda...e quando completei 18 anos...comecei a trabalhar, fiz faculdade, com muito esforço me formei, abri uma empresa e ralei muito para conseguir tudo isso...

- UAUUUUU - Misha se espantou com a historia...sorriu e o beijou

Depois do beijo o loiro continuou... - Mas sabe...trocaria isso tudo por uma família...é muito triste ficar sozinho

- Ahhhh Jen! Não faz essa carinha de triste...você é tão lindo sorrindo...olha se você quer tanto uma família...eu te empresto a minha...e não precisa pagar! - sorriu

- Mas eu não me importo de pagar...tenho muito dinheiro e se não for pra dividir com alguém não vale a pena ter - dizia ainda triste.

- Ok...vou te animar então - se levantou, avistou um aparelho de som, ligou e começou a dançar sedutoramente pra o loiro.

- Humm você dança bem...me ensina?

- Vem gostoso - e se agarrou nele, o beijando todo, dançando abraçados

A musica sempre acaba no momento certo. Deixando o silêncio pela grande sala e dois olhos apaixonados.

- Sorria pra mim Jen - pedia sorrindo

Que não teve como recusar...pois o sorriso de Misha era simplesmente perfeito

- Você é tão lindo Mish - o beijou.

- E você é tão... - sussurrou - gostoso

- Mish não me provoca...não quero me aproveitar de você

- Humm cavaleiro hein? - sorriu

- Com você sim!

Beijos, beijos e mais beijos...desses dois apaixonados pela noite...e acabaram dormindo abraçados no grande sofá.

...

- Mish! Acorda - beijou

- Humm o que? - Abriu os olhos e se lembrou de onde estava

Jen sorriu - meu deus você é mais lindo ainda acordando!

- hahahaa muito engraçado - o beijou

Se levantaram, tomaram banho...separados, sim pois ainda estavam se conhecendo e Jensen não tinha presa.

Misha acabou aceitando a roupa "emprestada" que Jensen lhe dava.

- Mas Jen... nossa como é macia essa roupa!

- Com certeza sua pele é muito mais - respondeu fazendo carinho em seu rosto, que sorria com o toque.

- Ahh Jensen...porque você é tão...tão especial? Vou acabar me apaixonando por você - pensava Misha.

- Jensen adorei sua mansão! Seu carro...tudo...mas especialmente você! - sorriu sincero

- Obrigado! E eu adorei sua família...e você eu amei seus olhos...são perfeitos! - sorriu de volta.

...

- Misha? Filhooo onde você estava? Oii Jensen - Donna dizia os vendo chegar em casa

- Oii mãe me desculpa mas...

- Donna peço desculpas...prometo que isso não vai se repetir...curtimos a festa...e como tinhamos bebido um pouco...sugeri ao Mish que descansássemos um pouco para depois dirigir...

- Ahh tudo bem então! Mas que irmão mais responsável hein Misha - respondia Donna rindo

Misha sorriu pelo "irmãozinho", mas ele queria ser muito...muito mais que irmãozinho e sorriu.


	2. Papai noel e duendes

**... cap 2 Papai noel, e duendes ...**

**Misha é acordado ao som de um celular tocando...ele levanta e vê que era do Jensen.**

**Chamou ele mas nada de acordar então atendeu – Alô**

**-Hey Jensen! É o Benny...**

**-Só um minuto...vou chamá-lo. – respondeu Misha que deu um selinho nele e acordou.**

**Atendendo o celular Jensen disse – Benny e ai tudo bem?**

**-Tudo e você? Era Misha no telefone?**

**Que riu – Sim...**

**-Sabia! Risos...então hoje é dia 23 lembra...do compromisso?**

**-PQP esqueci...mas blz...que horas começa?**

**-Depois do almoço...**

**-Ok então...mesmo lugar de sempre né?**

**-Sim...**

**-Ok ate... – desligou.**

**E Jensen foi ate Misha deu um beijo e disse – Bom Dia!**

**-Bom Dia!**

**-Meu cel te acordou né...me desculpa**

**-Sorriu – só te desculpo se me der mais um beijo**

**Jensen hesitou um pouco... – Seus pais...**

**-Shiuuu – calou-o beijando**

**Depois do beijo Jensen propôs – Hey o que você vai fazer hoje de tarde?**

**-Dormir? Seila...risos**

**-Então tenho um compromisso pra ir...esta afim?**

**-Que seria?**

**-Todo ano...minha empresa doa brinquedos para as crianças e é sempre antes da véspera...eu tinha me esquecido até...então topa ir comigo e fazer a alegria da criançada nesse natal? **

**Misha abriu seu segundo mais lindo sorriso – NOSSA JENSEN! Que trabalho lindo!**

**-Sim...eu sempre dôo dinheiro pra quem mais precisa e em todo natal é a mesma coisa. É muito gratificante ver o sorriso das crianças...vamos?**

**-Eu adoraria – respondeu feliz.**

**Se beijaram mais um pouco, tomaram banho e foram.**

**... no orfanato ...**

**-Hey Benny!**

**-Jensen! ...e Misha? – estranhou**

**-Oi...**

**-Sim...eu esqueci de te contar...mas a gente – piscou para Misha – se apaixonamos...e eu convidei pra nos ajudar hoje**

**-Ótimo! Porque tem muito presente aqui...em três vai mais rápido mesmo – finalizou sorrindo.**

**-E o Gabriel? **

**-Está se trocando...**

**-Quem é Gabriel? – perguntara Misha**

**-hehehe já já você vai saber – respondia sorrindo Jensen.**

**As crianças estavam todas animadas e felizes...todas sentadas nas cadeirinhas do refeitório.**

**Quando ouvem – HO HO HO Feliz Natal! – elas foram a loucura.**

**Misha sorriu quando viu...um Papai Noel chegando com sua sacola lotada de presentes.**

**Benny colocou seu chapeuzinho verde de natal e entregou mais dois para Jensen. Que o vestiu e chegou perto de Misha e disse - Deixa eu por isso em você – colocou e sorriu – está lindo!**

**-Mas porque isso Jen?**

**-Somos os duendes que ajudam o Papai Noel entregar os presentes! – respondeu sorrindo.**

**Assim que o Papai Noel anunciava o nome da criança, ela sentava em seu colo e os duendes lhe entregavam seu presente.**

**Foi uma tarde muito animada e feliz. Quando todas brincavam felizes com seu presente, apareceu Bobby Singer, dono e um velho amigo.**

**-Jensen!**

**-Hey Bobby – o abraçou.**

**-Oii Benny! **

**-Oiii e ae?**

**-E quem é esse novo aqui? – apontou para Misha que sorriu.**

**- Esse é o Misha...meu namo...quer dizer amigo.**

**Misha sorriu quando Jensen quase disse namorado, e cumprimentou o velho. –Ola**

**-Nossa Jensen olha a felicidade dessas crianças...você é um anjo mesmo! Obrigado – agradecia Singer**

**-De nada...eu adoro ajudar essas crianças...**

**Se despediram e foram embora.**

**No carro Misha sorrindo diz – Nossa Jensen! Nunca fui tão feliz na minha vida! Ver aquelas crianças chorando, felizes...você é a MELHOR pessoa que eu conheço!**

**-Obrigado...é muito bom saber que pelo menos eu deixei-as feliz...porque vida de orfanato é complicado...**

**-Eu imagino! – pegou em seu lindo rosto, sorriu e disse – Eu Te Amo!**

**Que pegou Jensen desprevinido...mas ele também gostara e muito de Misha, e apesar de terem se conhecido em poucos dias respondeu também – E eu amo você! E MUITO – o beijou.**

**Decidiram ir pro shopping, comprar presentes para toda família.**

**-Mas Jensen...você é louco! Esse rolex que você comprou para mim...é muito caro**

**-Shiu...baby relaxa...você merece! – sorriu**

**-Obrigado – sorriu também.**

**De compras feitas...seguiram para casa.**

**Colocaram os presentes todos embaixo da arvore, jantaram e antes de subirem para o quarto, Jensen chamou Misha num cantou e propôs – Hey Baby...vamos sair?**

**-Pra onde?**

**-Não sei...só sei que quero te curtir a noite toda... – piscou**

**-OMG Jensen não me provoca assim – pensou Misha e respondeu – Sua casa? – piscou de volta**

**-Ótimo!**

**Avisaram seus pais que sairiam e chegariam pela manhã. **

**Jensen entrou em sua bmw junto com Misha...rumo a sua casa.**

**Chegando lá...Jensen mal conseguia fechar a porta de sua casa, pois Misha estava louco de desejo e não largava sua boca.**

**-Humm Misha...quer me enlouquecer é?**

**-Sim...você é delicioso Jen! – respondia pulando em seus braços, que o agarrou firme, em direção ao quarto...cama de Jensen.**

**De pernas cruzadas em volta dele, o beijava todo, e dizia que o queria para sempre. Jensen sorria e respondia a todos os movimentos de Misha, sem parar de beijá-lo.**

**Se jogou na cama, em cima dele. Parou de beijá-lo apenas para observar o desejo nos olhos tão azuis de Misha.**

**Tirou sua blusa, e atacou seus mamilos, ouvindo os primeiros gemidos de Misha – Huumm **

**-Mish...você é lindo.**

**Que fez Misha agarrar seu pescoço sussurrando em seu ouvido – Cala a boca e me beija!**

**Que o beijou claro. Misha tirou sua blusa também e quando viu o abdômen malhado de Jensen, foi a loucura! Se virou pra cima dele, beijou e mordeu todo o tanquinho gostoso de Jensen.**

**De olhos fechados, Jensen sentia a mão de Misha, em cima de seu membro, apertando e não conteve um gemido – Ahh Misha. – o olhou no fundo dos oceanos olhos de Misha e pediu – Me chupa!**

**Sorrindo Misha assim o fez, abaixou o zíper de sua calça, tirou ela sua cueca também, mas quando viu aquele membro grande, pronto olhando pra ele, o chupou com toda vontade de mundo**

**-Ahhhhhhhh Misha! Hummm**

**-Jensen...gostoso – e continuou por um tempo, ate ouvir Jensen falando que se continuasse gozaria e parou, se deitando na cama, ajudando Jensen tirar sua calça e sua cueca. Jensen apenas viu aquele membro branco, duro e pegou na mão movimentando-o**

**-Jen por favor...ahhh**

**-O que?**

**-ME CHUPA! **

**Jensen sorriu, deu um selinho em seu membro e disse – quer que te chupe é?**

**-OMG Jensen...não me tortura...por favor me chupa!**

**Tirando uma gargalhada de Jensen que pensou – tadinho chega de tortura...mas ele fica tão lindo assim... – e o chupou.**

**-Ahhhh Jen huumm delícia!**

**Aquilo era musica para Jensen. Vê-lo tão entregue assim, e gemendo seu nome...mas logo parou para beijá-lo.**

**-Misha...você está acostumado? – perguntou Jensen meio sem jeito**

**-Ah que lindo você tímido...você quer saber se eu sou o passivo Jensen?**

**-Er... é...**

**-Sim Jen, eu adoro...e eu estou louco pra te sentir por dentro! – dizia malicioso**

**-Gostoso...mas...**

**-Mas nada...eu aguento vem! – respondeu Misha se abrindo todo.**

**Meu deus ver aquele cena era o fim para Ackles****, que sorriu e começou a penetra-lo devagar, para não machucá-lo**

**-Aii hummm – sim doeu, Misha pensava, ele não estava acostumado com membro grande...mas relaxou quando Jensen o beijava com paixão.**

**-Huumm Mish você é tão apertado...**

**-Mais forte... – pedia Misha, ja se acostumando com aquilo.**

**E assim o fez, ele saía e entrava com tudo, fazendo Misha revirar os olhos. **

**Um bom tempo assim, movimentos certos e bruscos dentro de seu amado, quando percebeu que ia gozar, Jensen envolveu sua mão no membro de Misha, estocando juntos com suas entradas.**

**-humm Mish**

**-Ahh Jen...hummm gostoso**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gemeu Jensen primeiro, e logo depois Misha – Jennnnnnn omg!**

**Saiu de dentro do moreno, se deitou e puxou Misha para seu peito, que sorrindo disse – Humm Jen isso foi incrível!**

**-Você além de lindo é uma delícia Mish. – deu um beijo e – Boa noite Baby**

**-Boa noite Jen – e dormiram.**

**...Pela manhã...**

**Misha abriu os olhos e viu Jensen dormindo...como um anjo, deu um selinho e falou – Bom Dia Jen!**

**Que ouviu, abriu os olhos, e imaginou estar no céu, com aqueles dois olhos azuis de Misha e respondeu sorrindo – Bom Dia Baby – o beijou.**

**-Dormiu bem?**

**-Ótimo e você?**

**-Perfeito! Mas o bom mesmo é acordar e te ver do meu lado...**

**-Sim...fico feliz que não foi sonho...pois se fosse...não queria acordar jamais – respondia Jensen feliz.**

**-Posso tomar banho?**

**-Claro né...mi casa, su casa - respondeu rindo**

**-hahahaha bobo.**

**Jensen acabou tomando banho junto com ele...mais beijos...mais sorrisos, e saindo do banheiro disse – Pegue qualquer roupa no meu closet Mish**

**-Obrigado – sorriu.**

**Desceram as gigantes escadas da bela mansão, e tomaram café da manha.**

**Misha reparou que Jensen estava radiante. Não parava de sorrir um minuto e perguntou – Jen...eu sei que a noite foi maravilhosa...mas toda essa alegria é por isso?**

**-Sim...e...não**

**-Como assim?**

**-Ah Misha...estou feliz sim por ter te conhecido, você é lindo...mas hoje é véspera de Natal...e...eu nem acredito que vou passar em família...depois de anos...anos – fez cara triste – sozinho.**

**-Ohh meu Deus Jen! Não fica triste...você merece ser muito feliz**

**-Se tiver você do meu lado serei sim...obrigado...obrigado mesmo por tudo!**

**-Obrigado você lindo – sorriu.**

**Voltaram para a casa dos Collins...pois hoje era véspera de Natal.**


	3. Feliz Natal

Jen e Mish ajudaram seu pai a enfeitar mais a casa...a deixando mais que perfeita

Jensen estava tão feliz...parecia sonho...não acreditava que finalmente seu Natal seria perfeito...ainda mais por ter conhecido Misha. Se apaixonara de cara pelo sorriso do lindo garoto dos olhos azuis.

- Donna fez um suéter igualzinho da sua família pro Jensen...que não tinha palavras pra descrever o que sentira - Obrigado...nosso estou tão feliz! Obrigado Família Collins por tudo - dizia isso sorrindo olhando para cada um.

Misha sorrindo piscou pra Jensen, que amou!

- Feliz Natal! Jensen! - dizia Arthur

- Feliz Natal! - sorriu

- Esse é o MELHOR NATAL DA MINHA VIDA! - dizia Jensen depois de cumprimentar todos...só faltava uma pessoa...o Misha.

Percebeu que seu celular tocar e disse que precisava atender e já voltava.

...

- Ah sim...estou em família...eles aceitaram mesmo minha proposta! - ria com a risada do seu amigo no celular e continuou - eles podem ser **pobretões**...mas são a melhor coisa do mundo! E eu não me importo...gostaria de poder morar com eles para sempre! Dar meu dinheiro...minha casa...meu carro...TUDO para apenas estar com eles! É A MELHOR FAMÍLIA DO MUNDO...e ainda tem o Misha que eu o amo... - Jensen falava feliz com seu amigo no celular...explicando tudo.

Ele só não esperava que Misha ouvira apenas um pedaço da história...ouvira apenas "...eles podem ser **pobretões**..." que o fez sair correndo dali.

Deixando seu mãe e seu pai sem entenderem.

Misha não acreditara no que ouviu...depois de tudo...que eles passaram – Não acredito! Esse tempo todo...eu me apaixonando por Jensen – derramou lagrimas – e ele só queria companhia pro natal! Como fui um idiota...também né olha a casa que ele mora...e eu sou um mero pobretão como ele mesmo disse, que ódio! Preciso beber – falara Misha consigo mesmo em direção a casa do Bart, seu amigo, pois ele sim o entenderia...

...

- Acredita nisso Bart! Ele disse muito bem claro...**pobretões!** Aquele filho da puta!

- Nossa Mish...não acredito...vai ver você entendeu errado...ou seila

- NÂO! Não sou surdo...mas foda-se...era perfeito demais mesmo pra ser verdade! Sai correndo e vim pra cá...preciso beber! E MUITO!

... Na casa dos Collins ...

- voltei... cadê Misha? - perguntava Jensen

- Não sei...ele estava aqui...e num minuto saiu correndo! - respondia Arthur

- Que estranho...bom daqui a pouco ele volta...relaxa Jensen - dizia Donna

- Bom família...quero agradecer muito a todos...minha esposa Donna, Sasha meu filho, Misha e Jensen por proporcionar esse belo Natal...obrigado...e Aiiiii - caiu no chão

- ARTHUR!

- Hey...senhor...olha pra mim - Jensen e todos correram ate ele...deitado no chão. Olhos fechados suava frio...desmaiado

- Paiiiiiiiiiiii? OMG...ligue pra emergência!

- Claro - discou Jensen rápido.

- Meu marido...- chorava Donna abraçada com Sasha

- Calma gente...a ambulância já esta chegando - respondia Jensen...quase chorando também

- Onde que diabos esta Misha? - pensava...e tentou ligar pra ele...que tocou uma vez e depois caixa postal - Droga! - resmungou

A ambulância chegou...levando Arthur e família para o hospital.

Jensen se certificou em leva-lo ao melhor hospital da cidade.

Na sala de espera...estavam Donna abraçada com Sasha e Jensen chorando, esperando o medico aparecer e explicar o ocorrido.

Com a demora do medico...Jensen tentou ligar mais uma vez para Misha que nada de dar sinal de vida.

Seu Arthur...sofreu um ataque cardíaco e respirava por aparelhos. O medico lhe explicou que essas coisas acontecem mesmo quando menos esperamos...e que ele poderia tentar fazer uma cirurgia

Donna se pois a chorar mais - Meu Deus! Então é muito grave Doutor John?

- Sim o estado é crítico...a cirurgia pode ser uma saída...mas também é arriscada!

- Meu Deus! Não temos dinheiro e agora mãe? - falava Sasha chorando olhando pra mãe.

- Não se preocupem! Eu pago! Aqui...nesse cartão - respondeu Jensen ao medico que respondeu - Você tem certeza? Custa bem cara...

- NÃO IMPORTA!

- Ok então senhor Ackles me acompanhe ate a recepção.

...

- Jensen! Eu não tenho palavras... - chorava Donna abraçando Jensen

- Não precisa me agradecer! Já esta tudo resolvido! Fique calma...ele ficara bem! - Jensen tentando confortar Donna.

- Obrigado mesmo maninho! - agradecia Sasha também

- De nada...o que vocês me deram...não tem preço! Donna e Sasha vocês podem ir pra casa descansar...eu ficarei aqui...e qualquer coisa eu aviso vocês!

- Nãooooooooooo quero sair de perto dele.

- Calmaa mãe...Jensen tem razão...você tem que estar bem de saúde pra quando papai acordar...vamos - convencia Sasha

- Certo vamos então.

- Aqui...a chave do meu carro - dizia Jensen

- Não precisa...pedimos um taxi! Obrigado novamente! - respondeu Sasha levando sua mãe para fora.

Jensen preferiu ficar ali...no caso Misha aparecesse.

... algumas horas depois ...

Jensen na sala de espera, acabou cochilando e é acordado com um louco Misha entrando e chamando seu pai - Paiiiiiiiiiiiiii Paiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - chorava

- Hey calma sumido! - respondia Jensen sorrindo ao vê-lo chegar

- Não perguntei pra você idiota! - respondia puto Misha, sem olhá-lo.

- Misha? O que foi? Porque você sumiu...

- Por nada...cadê meu paiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Paiiiiiii?

- Calma Misha... - Jensen o abraçou...pois ele chorava desesperado. No começo Misha queria socar Jensen, sair daquele abraço...mas ele era tão carinhoso que não conseguia...e chorou mais apertando o abraço

- Shiuuu ... Mish...calma baby...ele sofreu uma ataque cardíaco por conta da idade, e agora entrou para cirurgia...temos uma chance...calma baby - explicava pro moreno, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos acalmando-o

- Omg...Jen meu pai! - chorando olhando aqueles olhos verdes de Jensen, que derramou lagrimas também emocionado

- Calma Mish...vai ficar tudo bem! -

Ia dar um selinho em Misha...mas o mesmo se lembrou do **pobretões** do celular e o soltou, jogando Jensen bem longe.

- Mish? O que foi? - perguntava espantado Jensen

- NADA! - e sua cara mudou de desesperado...para puto...com raiva.

Jensen não entendeu nada...tentou pensar que ele estaria bêbado ou seila o que.

- Cirurgia? Mas como doutor? - perguntava Misha ao John quando passara por ali.

- Jensen Ackles pagou a cirurgia!

Riu de nervoso... - pqp! - resmungou mas sorriu pois pelo menos seu pai teria uma chance! - Se sentou na cadeira...não sabia o que pensar...com a mãos na cabeça, se pois a chorar... - meu deus por que? - pensava

Percebeu que Jensen colocou sua mão em seu ombro dizendo - Misha o que aconteceu? Por favor fala comigo...você estava bem...e do nada...

- Escuta aqui Jensen...fique longe de mim e de minha família ok? Te agradeço por pagar a cirurgia...mas você não faz parte dessa família...não é bem vindo...eu vou trabalhar e vou te pagar...

- Não precisa - disse seco

- Bom eu vou pagar...

-Mas Mish porque?

-Simples...eu não te amo, apenas curti você aquela noite...e por favor me deixe em paz! – mentiu pois amara Jensen e seria difícil esquece-lo, mas caiu na realidade...ele era **pobretão** e Jensen milionário...jamais daria certo e acabou dizendo tudo isso a ele, mesmo com uma dor no coração.

- Hey...olha pra mim...preciso te dizer uma coisa...

- Hum - finalmente encarou aqueles olhos verdes.

- Feliz Natal – derramou algumas lagrimas, olhou mais um pouco aqueles olhos azuis que tanto amava...e saiu.

Misha não disse nada, quando viu Jensen saindo chorou muito...não queria ter dito aquilo...tinha gostado de Jensen...mas estava com raiva dele...e precisava esquece-lo...pois sabia que ele não passava de um pobretão...e Jensen seria impossível pra ele.

...

Em sua bmw...Jensen dirigia sem rumo...queria morrer...mas mesmo se morresse continuaria amando Misha. Porque sim...ele tinha se apaixonado por aquele sorriso...por aqueles olhos...por Misha.

Não entendia porque o mesmo te disse tudo aquilo...mas o deixou profundamente arrasado...praticamente morto. Como se arrancasse seu coração. E com a situação critica de Arthur...piorava a situação e tudo.

... 3 meses se passaram ...

Arthur estava bem, a cirurgia realmente o salvou! Alegrando todos...menos Misha. Sim claro ele estava feliz por seu pai...mas seu coração estava despedaçado. Faltava algo...faltava amor...Jensen.

Ele chorava em segredo...perdido em seus pensamentos...na noite em que conheceu Jensen. O beijo...o sorriso, aqueles olhos...a noite de amor. Por um momento imaginou que seria muito feliz com ele. Mas lágrimas insistiam em cair, molhando seu lindo rosto.

Ouviu a porta ser aberta e Bart entrar – Hey Mish!

-Ah oi Bart

- Nossa prefere que vá embora?

- Me desculpe...é que...

- JENSEN! Já sei...

Misha bugou – pois é...aquele playboyzinho filho da puta...

-Já te falei que você deveria falar com ele né?

-Sim milhares de vezes...mas não tenho coragem. Sei que ele esta bem...pois minha mãe ligou pra ele falando do meu pai. Ele ficou muito contente por ele estar salvo

-então cabeçudo...olha já sei...eu vou com você ate a tal empresa que ele trabalha...que tal?

-melhor não...

-Ah para de ser chato eu vou e pronto... vamos – dizia da porta do quarto.

...

- Uau! Esse prédio é gigante!

- Pois é - dizia Misha bem desanimado, com medo...

- Mish vamos fazer assim...eu entro na recepção e vejo se consigo marcar um horário com ele... ok?

- Não Bart! Por favor não - que foi inútil dizer...pois ele caminhara em direção ao prédio.

...

- Bom Dia...queria marcar um horário com o Jensen Ross Ackles

- Bom Dia...mas Jensen Ackles está saindo de uma reunião exatamente agora...se você quiser falar com ele...espere ele sair.

- Ah ok obrigado - sorriu.

Esperou uns 5 minutinhos e avistou Jensen, saindo do elevador. Ele vestia um terno preto risca de giz, falava ao celular, segurando com o ombro, pois suas mãos estavam ocupadas com papéis.

Ele só parou de andar...quando avistou Bart, que chegava em sua direção

- Oi Jensen!

- Bart! Tudo bem?

- Ótimo e você?

- Indo...mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Me desculpe...sei que você é ocupado...poderíamos conversar por 5 minutos?

- Claro...

- Obrigado...então você já deve saber que Arthur esta bem certo?

- Sim fiquei muito feliz, com a ligação de Donna...

- Certo...mas tem uma pessoa que realmente não esta nada bem

- E seria?

- Misha!

Jensen riu...mas respondeu - Olha Bart...sobre o Misha...só digo que foi apenas umas curtição. Nada era importante. Curti ele...assim como ele me curtiu e depois jogou fora.

- Como assim?

- Nada...não tenho nada com ele...e nunca terei, foi apenas uma curtição. Diga para ele me esquecer ok? - dizendo bem sério

- Ah ok então...playboyzinho! - respondeu Bart meio puto, deu as costas e saiu.

Entrou no carro - Mish...

Pela cara dele...a conversa não deveria ser tido boa - e então? – perguntava o moreno

- Como você mesmo disse... playboyzinho maldito!

- Eu sabia! Vou matá-lo!

- Não vale a pena Mish...esquece ele! - terminou dando partida no carro.


	4. Um recomeço

... 3 anos depois ...

Misha precisou trabalhar, para pagar seus estudos. Foi em várias empresas...do anuncio do jornal...e não tinha conseguido nada ainda...faltava apenas uma empresa... a do Jensen. Pensou, pensou e se decidiu – Ah que se foda! Não custa tentar né, mesmo porque será bem difícil eu encontra-lo no piso inferior...vou tentar.

Chegou na hora marcada da entrevista.

-Bom Dia senhor Collins, você pode entrar naquela sala – dizia a atendente da recepção.

- Obrigado. – Entrou na sala e agradeceu aos céus por não ser Jensen.

- Collins, prazer... Sou Benny gerente do RH da empresa, por favor sente-se

Benny reconhecera Misha logo quando entrou...fechou a cara pois aquele garoto havia magoado e muito seu amigo Jensen, mas agiu extremamente como profissional e entrevistou-o

...

-Alô Bart!

-Mishaaaaa

-Você não vai acreditar...mas eu passei na entrevista!

- Sério? Aeeeeeeee Parabéns.

-Valeu...o único problema é que é na empresa do Jensen

- PQP! Ah mas relaxa amigo...a sala dele deve ser na cobertura...bem longe de você

-Assim espero...tenho que ir agora

-Ok ate mais – desligou.

Chegou em casa contou para sua família e todos ficaram contentes.

Passaram 3 meses, e tudo corria bem na empresa, pelo menos ate agora. Não tinha o visto por lá e isso já era ótimo.

Seu chefe...o Benny era bem chato, pegava no pé dele, cobrava coisas...mas nada fora do normal.

...

-Alo

- Jensen? Você já esta chegando?

-Sim...

-Ok me encontra na minha sala então, preciso te contar uma novidade!

- ok ate daqui a pouco – desligou.

Jensen chegava da Alemanha, fechando contratos multimilionários. Adorou a cidade, os 3 meses que ficara, aproveitara bastante. Mas ele ainda se sentia triste quando olhava para o céu tão azul, igual os olhos de Misha.

Chegou na empresa, foi para sala de Benny – Bennyyyyy

- Jensennnn! – o abraçou – e ai bebeu muita cerveja?

- Nossaaaaaaaaaaaaa muita! Aquele país é o paraíso!

- Que bom! E o negocio deu certo?

-Sim tudo certo!

-Aeeeee Parabens Patrão!

-Patrão não...somos amigos...hahahaha

-hhahaaha deixa eu te contar a novidade...você não vai acreditar em quem esta trabalhando aqui!

- Eitaaa conta logo então...

- Misha Collins!

- O q-u-ê? - engasgou

- Calma! Sim há 3 meses atrás, me aparece um Misha Collins para a entrevista. Ele estava estudando e precisava de dinheiro para pagar a faculdade

- Não acredito!

- Pois é...ele começou falando que essa era a ultima empresa que ele tentaria emprego, porque pelas outras não tinha dado certo...

- Ah e você foi bonzinho com ele? Esse nem parece o Benny que conheço!

- hahahaha bonzinho nunca...mas resolvi dar uma chance pro rapaz...

-Sei...aí tem hein...

-Tem nada não! Ate que ele trabalha bem...é ótimo sabe...as vezes quando estou nervoso com o trabalho desconto nele...risos!

- Nossa – Jensen riu, mas por dentro não gostava da ideia de alguém maltratando Misha.

-Mas nada muito ruim...apenas coisas de trabalho mesmo.

-Ok então, se você diz...bom vou pra minha sala agora ok...ate mais.

-Ate – e viu Jensen sair. Pegou o telefone e ligou pro Misha – Collins agora na minha mesa.

Que saiu correndo...bateu na porta e entrou

- Collins...preciso dos relatórios da semana passada agora na minha mesa! Tenho que verificar tudo antes de mandar pro meu patrão

- Ok senhor...- respondia Misha

- Você sabe quem é meu patrão?

- Er...o dono da empresa? – respondeu não entendo o porque da pergunta

- Sim...Jensen Ross Ackles!

Que fez Misha paralisar ao ouvir esse nome. Ficou sem reação, apenas abaixou a cabeça e disse que precisava ir no banheiro.

Que fez Benny rir um pouco da situação.

Entrou no banheiro, molhou o rosto – Meu Deus! Será que ele percebeu meu estado? Ai meu Deus! Maldito Jensen que ainda mexe comigo. Respirou fundo, contou ate 20 e voltou pra seu computador.

Salvou todos os relatórios no hd como seu chefe havia pedido e foi entrega-lo

- Senhor...os relatórios estão aqui. Acabei de verificar, esta tudo em ordem.

- Ok...pode sair...

Na porta ouve seu chefe chama-lo novamente – Hey Collins...acabei de me lembrar de um compromisso...e o Jensen precisa disso pra agora...você poderia levar pra ele?

Engoliu cego, suas mãos congelaram mas tinha que responder – Sim...

- Ótimo obrigado! – sorriu Benny saindo de sua sala.

- OMG! E agora? Ai meu deus...o que faço? Calmaaa Misha...você precisa se controlar. É apenas trabalho – falava consigo mesmo.

Dando passos lentos, em direção a sala de Jensen. Não queria estar lá, não queria ver Jensen...mas ele precisava, se ele se recusasse um pedido de seu chefe, perderia o emprego, e teria que largar os estudos, coisas que não queria jamais.

-toc toc – bate na porta.

Ouviu – Pode entrar.

Abriu a porta devagar, suas mãos estavam geladas...respirava pouco. Andando de cabeça baixa, entrou e disse por fim – Meu chefe teve um compromisso e me pediu para entregar isso ao senhor. Deixou na mesa, e encarava o chão

Jensen quando ouviu aquele voz, seu coração saltou! Mas ele precisava responder – Obrigado Misha – sorriu.

Por impulso Misha levantou o rosto e viu Jensen sorrindo. Sendo obrigado a sorrir também

-Ai Jensen como você é lindo! Meu deus! – pensava

-Misha que saudade de beijar essa sua boca – pensava Jensen também

- O hd esta entregue, com todos os relatórios da semana passada, esta tudo em ordem, eu mesmo verifiquei...mas se tiver algo de errado, me desculpe, sou novo aqui.

Riu – Sim eu sei...Benny me contou hoje de você...que precisava pagar seus estudos certo?

-Sim

-Bom pra você...siga nesse caminho que se dará bem...

-Obrigado...posso ir agora?

-Er...não precisa fugir de mim...eu não mordo! Se sente...

Rindo de nervoso - tudo bem.

- Seus pais estão bem?

-Ótimos! Por falar nisso...apesar de tudo que aconteceu eu preciso te agradecer...

-Não precisa! – interrompeu o loiro

-Mas faço questão! Obrigado mesmo Jensen...você salvou meu pai...minha família...obrigado! – sorriu.

-PQP porque ele faz isso comigo? Esse sorriso...omg helps! – pensava Jensen mas respondeu – De nada...tudo que fiz, foi de coração...

-E Jensen...

-Hum...

-Nada não...- se virou em direção a porta.

Mas Jensen foi ate ele...perguntando – o que foi? Hey olha pra mim

Com dificuldade o encarou e disse – Me desculpa...se...eu fui grosso com você aquele dia.

-Ah é isso...risos...pensei que fosse outra coisa...tudo bem Mish – que fez o próprio sorrir ao lembrar do apelido.

Num momento rápido Jensen envolveu seu corpo junto ao dele, não aguentaria mais nenhum minuto...precisava daqueles lábios de mel, e o beijou

Misha tentou se soltar, mas na verdade ele não queria. Queria mesmo era se perder naquele homem, mas se afastou do beijo. Fazendo Jensen perguntar – Mish...porque?

-Simples você é rico...meu chefe e dono da empresa...e eu não passo de um **probetão**...tchau – saiu sem olhar para trás.

Jensen não conseguia entender.

...

-Então você o agarrou e beijou mesmo? – perguntava Benny tomando sua dose no barzinho depois do expediente.

- Sim...não me aguentei...só que...

- o que?

- No começo ele não queria, depois se soltou um pouco e me beijou mas aí...do nada ele me soltou

-Caramba...mas por que?

-Então perguntei pra ele...e ele disse, porque eu sou rico, seu chefe e ele é um **pobretão!**

-E ele não mentiu! Hahahaaha

-Idiota! Como eu te disse aquele dia...ele pode ser um **pobretão** sim, mas eu largaria toda minha fortuna pra ficar com ele!

-Ohhhh que apaixonado! Hahahah – bebeu mais um gole do whisky e continuou – Mas Jensen! Ahahahahaa não acredito!

Olhou espantado – o quê?

-Cara você é muito...mas MUITO BURRO MESMO! PORRA! – socou a mesa

-Não entendi

-Simples...você já pensou se ele ouviu a nossa conversa...e ouviu você dizer **pobretão!** Risos...porque nos filmes é sempre assim...a pessoa ouve APENAS o que não quer ouvir e fode a porra toda!

- PUTA QUE PARIU! Não acreditooooooooo

-pois é...foda...olha um conselho de amigo...converse com ele amanha...diga que você descobriu...e se ajoelha ou seila o que...mas implora seu perdão amigo!

-Amanha não...vou fazer isso agora! – disse se levantando

- Não Jensen! Escute seu amigo aqui...faça amanhã!

-Porra não vou nem conseguir dormir essa noite! Caralho!

- Calma amigo...chegue bem cedo amanhã e espere ele chegar. Misha é um assistente muito prendado, ele sempre chega antes de todo mundo...seria ideal você conversar com ele...sozinho.

- Ótimo! Obrigado amigo – o abraçou e vou pra sua casa.

...

A noite foi horrível para Jensen...ele tentou, tentou e tentou dormir...mas não conseguiu. Se levantou, pois a primeira roupa que viu e saiu em sua bmw, ruma a casa dos Collins.

Estacionou na rua...e ficou olhando a janela do quarto do Misha. Luz apagada, pensou – ele deve estar dormindo que nem um anjo...tão lindo – sorriu e foi embora pra sua casa.

Tomou metade da garrafa de seu Bourbon, e ligou a tv.

Já Misha estava deitando em sua casa sim...mas dormir que é bom nada! Era só ele fechar os olhos, e se lembrar daquele beijo...de Jensen, xingou – Droga! Maldito Jensen! - E continuou pensando...pensando e tomou um decisão, amanhã mesmo iria se demitir! Era o melhor a fazer...e enfim acabou dormindo.

Jensen acabou cochilando e acorda ao som do seu despertador no celular. Deu um pulo no sofá, derrubando a garrafa que estava em seu colo toda no chão e no sofá manchando-os – DROGA – gritou – Mas não tenho tempo pra isso agora...preciso tomar um banho e conversar com Misha.

...

As portas de seu elevador especial se abriram, dando visão ao Misha que estava arrumando sua mesa. Seu coração batia tão forte que parecia pular para fora. Mãos geladas, suava frio, estava nervoso mas confiante.

-Bom Dia Misha! – sorriu

Sem encará-lo respondeu – Bom Dia Senhor.

-Agora na minha sala! – disse um pouco autoritário.

Fazendo Misha olhá-lo com medo.

Jensen fechou a porta, nem esperou Misha se sentar e pegou em sua mão e disse – Mish por favor me perdoa!

- O que?

- Eu descobri o porque você saiu correndo na noite de natal...e por favor me perdoa?

Misha bufou mas não disse nada

-Olha o que você ouviu foi apenas 1% da conversa...o que eu disse para Benny foi o seguinte... "sim ele pode ate ser um **pobretão**, mas eu daria toda minha fortuna para ficar com ele, com a família dele. Estou apaixonado!

Misha sorriu, não acreditava que isso fosse verdade.

-Me perdoa Amor? Por Favor! – dizia Jensen com agua nos olhos, ajoelhado perante a ele.

-Amor?

Sorriu – Sim...nesses 3 anos que estive longe de você, percebi que te amo desde o primeiro dia que te ví...

-Na porta...eu xingando você...gritando para ir embora?

-Pois é sim...não que eu tenha ficado sozinho esse tempo todo...mas todos os caras que eu saía eu fechava os olhos e imagina você.

- Nossa...eu...não sei o que dizer.

-Me perdoa? Sim ou não? Eu fui um idiota...você não é um pobretão...você é um cara normal...apenas...que esta lutando para conseguir vencer a vida!

-Levante-se...Jensen – disse o puxando para cima

-Não ate você me perdoar.

- Risos...tá bem...eu te perdoo

Sorrindo – Obrigado! – o abraçou forte.

- de nada playboy! Hahahaahah

- hahaahah – sorrindo se aproximou dele e o beijou

Misha não sabia mais se estava certo ou errado, a única certeza que ele tinha era que, beijar Jensen era a MELHOR coisa do mundo!

Apos o beijo Misha falou – Preciso voltar pra mim mesa...temos trabalho a fazer

-Quem disse? Esqueceu que sou o dono dessa porra?

-Você tem reuniões importantes hoje...esqueceu?

-Foda-se...e alias...como seu chefe eu ordeno que você tire o dia de folga...comigo hoje – sorriu

Sorriu de volta – O dia tudo bem...mas a noite tenho faculdade!

-Tudo bem...eu te deixo na porta! Vamos?

-Pra onde?

-Minha casa? Só sei que quero aproveitar todo esse tempo perdido...

-Ok mas...não se aproveite de mim! – piscou

-Então para de me provocar Sr. Collins! – piscou de volta.

... Na mansão de Jensen ...

-Nossa não mudou muita coisa...daquele dia...

-Sim...é mais ou menos...meu quarto mudou algumas coisas...risos...quer uma bebida?

- Não posso beber muito...tenho aula hoje

- Certo – foi ate a geladeira e pegou cerveja.

Conversaram sobre tudo que ocorreu nesses 3 anos longe.

-Mas e você Mish esta solteiro?

-Sim...eu entrei de cabeça nos estudos e trabalho, ando sem tempo e sem vontade também

-Sei...mas você conseguiu me esquecer?

-Sim – disse de cabeça baixa

- Tem certeza? – Se aproximou dele, erguendo seu rosto para encara-lo

-Er...sim...por que a pergunta?

- Por nada – se inclinou para beija-lo, e quando percebeu que Misha fechava os olhos, se afastou e disse – você é um péssimo mentiroso!

Abriu os olhos e respondeu – Sou nada

E Jensen continuou provocando-o, o abraçara forte, mordia seus lábios, jogava seu olhar fatal, e Misha se segurava...mas era difícil

- onde fica o banheiro?

-No final do corredor, primeira porta..,

Que correu pra dentro, fechou a porta, lavou o rosto – Porra! Jensen é um filhodaputa mesmo! Meu Deus preciso resistir...sim eu consigo – dizia confiante diante ao espelho.

Saiu do banheiro e quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando viu Jensen sem camisa, jogado no sofá bebendo cerveja.

-Que se foda! – pensava Misha, sem dizer uma palavra se sentou no colo dele e o beijou.

Depois do beijo Jensen riu – Eu sabia!

-Filho da mãe...só me beija!

-Assim? – beijou

-Sim...e muito – beijos e mais beijos.

Depois de um tempo de beijos e amassos Misha pediu – Jen...por favor coloca uma camisa! Eu tenho aula hoje...e se continuar te vendo assim...não respondo por mim!

-hhahaahaha ok – e foi para seu quarto. Abriu o guarda roupas pegou uma camiseta qualquer e a vestiu.

Misha estava louco de curiosidade para ver o novo quarto de Jensen. Se atreveu entrar e disse – Nossa linda decoração!

-Gostou é? – e viu Misha concordar com a cabeça.

- A cama também mudou...esta bem maior agora e mais macia... – dizia malicioso

- JENSEN!

- hahaahahahaahahaah

Conversaram mais um pouco, almoçaram e namoraram mais pela tarde toda.

-Jen! São quase 6 horas...preciso ir!

-Ahhh que pena...poxa passou tão rápido. Mas ok te prometi que te levaria pra faculdade.

-Obrigado – sorriu.

-Quer tomar banho? Eu te empresto minha roupa.

-Aceito sim...obrigado novamente

-Heyyyy para de me agradecer seu bobo! – deu um selinho e continuou – pode usar meu banheiro do quarto. A ducha é sensacional!

-Ótimo! – respondeu sorrindo – mas antes de ir afirmou – e nem pense em entrar no banheiro viu mocinho?

-Poxa – cara triste – mas tá bom eu entendo – sorriu

Dez minutos se passaram e Misha saiu do banho, se trocou e encontrou Jensen no sofá

-Pronto! – sorriu.

Misha escolheu uma calça preta social básica, e uma camisa branca.

-Uau! Esta lindo! Mas você poderia pegar qualquer roupa...

-Tudo bem...decidi pegar a mais simples!

-ok...esta lindo do mesmo jeito...vamos então?

...

No caminho Misha deu-lhe seu endereço e antes de sair do carro disse – Obrigado por tudo Jen!

-Obrigado você por me perdoar.

Sorriu – Eu adorei!

-Eu também...e amanhã na empresa quando chegar...estarei na minha sala te esperando! – piscou

-Certo – piscou de volta, deu um beijo e saiu.

...

Onze da noite, Misha chega em casa, como todos os dias, seus pais estavam dormindo. Em seu quarto se jogou na cama. Estava cansado quando seu celular toca – Alo?

-Mish...é o Jensen. Só te liguei para te avisar que tenho uma surpresa amanhã!

-Oii Jen...que surpresa?

-Não posso falar...só amanha na empresa...se você quiser...posso te dar uma carona...

-Humm eu adoraria...mas meus pais...eles não sabem de nada ainda...

-Entendo...te pego na esquina então ok?

-Ok...ate amanhã

-Ate...beijos. – desligou.

...

As 8:30 em ponto Misha esperava Jensen na esquina. Avistou a bmw branca passando, sorriu e entrou.

-Bom dia!

- Bom dia Mish – o beijou.

- E então qual é a surpresa?

-Calma...já já vai saber... – respondia rindo.


	5. Dinheiro faz bem

-Uau! Você tem um elevador exclusivamente para você?

- Claro! Essa é uma das vantagens de ser o chefe!

Subiram e na sala de Jensen...

-Calma Mish...você está parecendo criança!

-Estou curioso né.

-Certo...me siga.

Entraram numa sala ao lado do Jensen. Misha estranhou e perguntou – Não entendi

-Simples...essa é a sua NOVA SALA!

-o que?

-Parabéns baby...você foi promovido!

Sorriu – mas como assim? Por que?

-Eu estava precisando de um novo supervisor...as entrevista estavam marcadas para essa semana...e eu conversei com o Benny e ele me disse que você era esforçado...ai resolvi te dar uma chance!

-Omg! Jen! – pulou em seu braços o beijando.

-Eu confio em você...

-Mas ... eu estou estudando ainda...não sei fazer isso... – disse sincero

-Obrigado pela sinceridade. – sorriu – Eu sei...mas eu te ensino. Você vai ralar sim...no começo é difícil...mas eu acredito que você consiga

-Mas e se eu fizer algo errado? Vai me bater?

-Não...te darei uma bronca...e muitos beijos depois...mas eu te ajudo! risos

-Ai ai...não sei se posso aceitar...não sei se consigo!

-Vou te ajudar a se decidir então...oh seu salário é 3x vezes maior...você terá direito a um carro da empresa, com gasolina ilimitado, você tem direito a bolsa estudo...que é um programa onde você não precisa mais pagar a sua faculdade, pois a empresa arcará com as despesas, contando que depois de formado você continue trabalhando conosco!

-OMG!

-Sim...

-Não conhecia esse programa...

-Pois é...eu criei! Tipo por mais que a empresa tenha gastos...é também uma garantia que nossos empregados não irão sair da empresa depois dos estudos.

-Nossa...genial! Por que se o aluno for um ótimo aluno...a empresa só tem a ganhar com isso.

-Exato! Esperto você! – sorriu

-Mas eu...acho que não mereço isso tudo

-Lógico que merece! Você merece tudo! Aceita vai...

- Tá bom eu aceito

- Vivaaaaa – comemora Jensen o beijando.

-bobo ahhaaha...qual será meu carro?

-Humm danadinho...mal aceitou e já quer o carro?

-Eu...er...desculpa – dizia envergonhado

-hahaha eu estava brincando. Vou abrir uma exceção para você...pode escolher qualquer um!

- o que?

- Depois você pensa nisso...agora se sente, na sua nova mesa. A decoração fica por sua conta...claro que não vá pintar as paredes de amarelo neon e verde né!

-hahahahaahaha bobo – se sentou – Uau! Meu Deus...parece um sonho.

Jensen olhava o sorrisão de Misha...e ficava mais feliz ainda. Finalmente o tinha de volta pra si.

-Obrigado Jen! Me beija...

Depois do beijo Jensen disse – Baby só tem uma condição...

-pqp! Sabia!

- hahahaha relaxa bobinho. Só vou poder te beijar escondido. Meus empregados...alguns sabem que sou gay...sobre isso não tem problema...mas sobre você...nós...ninguém sabe...e espero que não saibam ainda...não que isso seja um segredo...muito pelo contrário...eu não me importo com a opinião dos outros...mas para não criar inveja...deixamos assim...por um tempo...tudo bem?

-Claro Jensen! Você é quem manda!

-Tudo bem mesmo? Você não vai ficar chateado...ou seila o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha...pensando que eu não te levo a serio...essas coisas não né?

-Não...eu fui um idiota, esse tempo todo. Uma palavra mal ouvida, nos separaram a toa...me desculpa...mas tudo bem eu entendo! Mesmo porque na faculdade eu aprendi que existe mesmo esse "termo" de chefe e empregado, de não terem muitas amizades pelo bem da empresa!

Jensen ouviu tudo isso maravilhado! Misha era incrível mesmo e aprendia rápido, bateu palmas e elogiou – Uau...você além de lindo, gostoso, é muito inteligente! O problema é...

Que fez Misha levantar uma sobrancelha – que problema?

-Vou acabar me apaixonando mais por você – sorriu

Que fez Misha sorrir mais ainda – mas eu já estou apaixonado por você...

-Ah é? Desde quando?

-Na festa...do nosso primeiro beijo!

-Eu também! – e o beijou.

...

O dia-a-dia na empresa começa. Jensen ensinou o básico para Misha. Que ouvira tudo com muita atenção. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa...ele se certifica com o chefe se estava certo. Jensen estava orgulhoso de Misha. Passara a manhã inteira ao seu lado, lhe ensinando as coisas. Na hora do almoço, convidou – Vamos almoçar?

-Ótimo estou faminto!

... no restaurante ...

-Jen fiz tudo certo?

-Sim

- Ah seila...tenho medo de fazer algo errado...e te decepcionar

-Não vai. Eu acredito em você

Sorriu – obrigado!

-o único jeito de você me decepcionar é não querendo mais ficar comigo

-Isso nunca! – sorriu

- Ótimo!

Almoçaram. Misha estava muito feliz. Pois sua vida mudara de um dia pro outro. Estava com medo sim...mas confiante que conseguiria. O fato de não precisar mais pagar sua faculdade...e seu salário ser maior...nossa isso fez ele ficar muito feliz. Pois poderia ajudar mais sua família. Ele não contará nada para Jensen, pois sabia que se ele soubesse que estavam a ponto de perder a casa...Jensen pagaria a divida sem nem pensar. E ele não queria isso, não era por orgulho, era porque ele mesmo queria ajudar seus pais...sua família que o criara num ambiente tão bom...com tanto amor e carinho, era o mínimo que poderia fazer para retribuir.

-Temos meia hora ainda...vamos...surpresa numero 2!

-Jen! Você tem que parar com isso!

-hahaaha

Jensen estacionou o carro em frente a uma concessionaria.

Misha olhou e disse – Não acredito!

Sorriu – Sim...

Entraram e Jensen disse – Pode escolher seu carro!

-Mas Jen! Não...

-Boa tarde Sr. Ackles! – dizia Ezekiel

- Ezekiel! Olá – cumprimentou – esse é o Sr. Collins, meu novo supervisor...

- Olá

- Oi

-Veio trocar de carro Sr. Ackles?

-Não risos...meu supervisor precisa de um carro novo, e esta em dúvidas para escolher...você pode ajudá-lo?

-Claro estou aqui pra isso! Vamos – respondia em direção aos carros.

Misha olhava incrédulo para as belezuras ali.

Ezekiel falava sem parar, explicava tudo sobre eles.

Misha puxou Jensen de canto e disse – Jensen!

-Ah jura que você não vai aceitar?

-Aceitar eu aceito...pois será da empresa...mas tinha que ser justo bmw?

-Logico é o melhor carro do mundo. Mais seguro!

-Mas é muito caro...

-Shiuuu...vai lá e aproveita! Quer um igual o meu? Conversível? – perguntara dando risada

-Não! Para Jensen...

-Mish por favor...como eu te disse...eu largaria toda minha fortuna por você...e já que você me aceitou...então eu divido ela todinha contigo...baby

Misha sorriu, maior declaração que essa impossível.

-Tudo bem eu aceito. – olhou em volta. – Eu gostei daquela bmw série 5!

-Ótima escolha Sr. Collins. – abriu-a e ofereceu e entrar.

Misha entrou e adorou! Não era muito grande...mas era perfeita! Sentado com as mãos no volante se imaginou, num dia de sol, dirigindo pela estrada com Jensen ao seu lado, sorriu.

-Ezekiel é essa! – disse Jensen

-o que? – saindo de seus pensamentos perguntava Misha

- Essa bmw será sua? Que cor você quer?

-Mas você nem vai perguntar o preço?

Que fez Jensen rir – hahahaaha não...então que cor?

-É prata!

Ezekiel ouviu e seguiu Jensen em direção a sala.

Misha continuou vendo o carro, enquanto Jensen pagava a conta.

5 minutos depois...Misha esperava fora do carro. Avistou Jensen saindo com um sorriso no rosto.

-Jen?

-Tudo certo baby...vamos? – pegou-o em sua mão e saíram

- Como assim?

... no carro ...

-Jen o que você fez?

-Comprei sei carro! – sorriu

- o que?

- Shiuuu só me beija...

Depois do beijo, Misha insistiu – Jen?

-Amor...eu te vi naquele carro...não sei o que pensou...mas eu vi você tão feliz, tão lindo sorrindo...e acabei comprando!

Sorriu – Não acredito! Quanto?

-100 mil dollares

-Porra! Jensen...tá bom...eu aceito...mas só porque é da empresa...

-Empresa? ahhahaha – piscou - Mas eu nunca dei carro pra nenhum funcionário da empresa! – dizia rindo

-Jensen! Seu louco!

- Sim...por você...se não for pra dividir tudo tenho com você...não vale a pena ter

- Obrigado...mas eu faço questão de te pagar um dia..

- um dia... – piscou e deu partida, em direção a empresa

...

A tarde corria tudo bem na empresa. Jensen do lado de Misha ensinando-o tudo.

Mais tarde, Jensen em sua sala com Misha mexendo no computador, trancou a porta e sentou em seu colo, tirando sua atenção para ele agora.

Se beijaram, por um bom tempo.

-huumm Mish...

-Jen para...você está me deixando louco!

-hahaha pqp me esqueci...venha vamos? – se levantava Jensen

Que fez Misha perguntar – Pra onde?

-Faculdade...esqueceu?

Misha riu – hahahha me desculpe...mas com tantas emoções hoje...esqueci de te contar que não tenho aula hoje...meu professor esta doente...algo assim

Jensen deu seu sorriso mais bonito do dia – Ótimo... – o agarrou forte, empurrando contra a parede e o beijou profundamente.

Suas mãos percorriam por dentro da camisa, apertando-o todo. Misha intensificava o abraço, queria mais contato, queria mais de Jensen.

-Jen...huuumm

Olhando em seus lindos olhos céus propôs – Mish...fica comigo essa noite?

Misha não queria ceder...ser fácil assim...mas aqueles olhos, aquela boca carnuda era convidativa...e apenas respondeu sincero – É o que eu mais quero! – e o beijou.

Pararam de se beijar apenas para irem pra casa.

Nos semáforos, do transito da cidade, não perdiam tempo de se beijarem novamente.

- Jen...quero provar sua nova cama – piscou

- Gostoso... – piscou de volta – mas...só a cama?

- E você todinho – respondia com seu jeito mais sexy possível, fazendo Jensen ir a loucura.

... em casa ...

Jensen mal fechou as porta e se agarrou ao Misha.

Seus beijos ficavam cada vez mais quentes e melhores. Agarrando forte em sua cintura, pegou Misha com seus braços fortes, fazendo o mesmo cruzar as pernas entorno de si.

Foi caminhando com ele nos braços sem parar de beijá-lo. Conseguiu subir as escadas, chegou no quarto e o jogou na cama.

Olhos de Misha era um puro tesão, ele chamava Jensen...mas o mesmo ficava só em pé observando.

Sem parar de olha-lo tirou seu terno, a camisa, a calça, sapatos e ficando com sua cueca. Misha foi ao céu e o inferno com aquela visão.

Jensen faz sinal com o dedo apontando para seu membro, que Misha entendeu muito bem o recado. De joelhos na cama...ele alisava o membro de Jensen que já dava sinal de vida. Com os dentes arrancou sua boxe preta, beijou a cabecinha, e depois lambeu.

-huummm Mish que saudade que eu estava disso! – começava a gemer Jensen.

O moreno piscou para ele e o chupou com vontade. Fazendo Jensen fechar os olhos. – OMG MISH!

Apertando seus cabelos pretos, o moreno chupava e ele delirava. Sentiu o pré-gozo de seu amado e parou. Atacando sua boca com paixão.

Se levantou, virou Jensen em direção a cama e o jogou com força e disse – Fique ai... – e fez o mesmo que ele. Tirou peça por peça de suas roupas, inclusive a cueca.

- Chupa! – Foi só o que disse. Que ele chupara com vontade! Misha puxava seus cabelos com força, fazendo-o engolir por completo.

- Huuumm Jen! Ahhh isso assim...gostoso!

Se Jensen não parasse, o outro estaria gozando. Aproveitou que Misha estava de olhos fechados, e num momento rápido o agarrou e se jogou por cima dele na cama.

Agora membros se esfregavam, e os beijos ardentes se explodiam.

-Hummm Mish...eu precisoh...de vocêh – sorriu.

Misha apenas sorriu e o beijou mais. Se virou de costas, e olhando para ele respondeu – vem gostoso!

-Omg Mish! Mas eu não quero te machucar.

-Eu já provei você ha 3 anos atrás...e eu amei...venha!

Jensen o beijou todinho, começando pela nuca, costas, foi descendo e não se aguentou e mordeu sua bunda branca, fazendo Mish reclamar – Aiii

- hahahaaha relaxa baby – disse e lambeu sua entrada. Na primeira vez que ficara com ele ha 3 anos atrás, não fizera isso tudo, mas agora ele não tinha presa, eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

-huum Jen...eu quero sentir você!

Que sorriu e o beijou. – Vira de frente pra mim...eu preciso olhar seu lindo rosto.

Olho no olho, Jensen começou a introduzir seu pênis na entrada de Misha.

-Ahhhh – doeu claro...mas Jensen o beijava, relaxando-o. Quando entrou totalmente, se sentia amado. Finalmente tinha achado seu lugar no mundo! Era ali com Misha...estava tão feliz que seu sorriso não sairia jamais de seu rosto

-Tá bom assim amor?

-Ahh sim...entra e sai de novo.

-Huuummm Mish – assim o fez

-Ohhh Jen...mais forte!

-Delíciahhhh...

As estocadas eram fortes e profunda. E os gemidos de Misha eram musicas para seu ouvido. Gemeu mais quando envolveu sua mão em seu membro, masturbando-o

-OMG Jennnn ahhhh

-Mish...ahhh eu...eu...

-o que?

Estocou mais uma vez bem forte e disse – eu te amo... – gozou

-Huummm omg ahhh Jen – Sentindo o jato quente de seu amado o preencher acabou gozando também.

Saiu de dentro dele, deitou na cama e puxou Misha pra perto, beijou com carinho.

Misha sorria mais que feliz de tudo!

-Jen isso foi...

-Incrível!

-Sim...te amo! – o beijou.

Pronto sua vida estava completa – pensava Jensen, vendo seu amor em seu peito fechar os olhos e dormir.

...

Pela manhã Jensen que estava abraçado com Misha, acorda e o vê dormindo.

-Tão lindo...meu anjo – fez carinho em seus cabelos pretos, deu um beijinho em sua testa e foi tomar banho, deixando ele dormir mais um pouco.

Se trocou e na cozinha seu celular toca – Alo

...

Misha acorda e percebe que esta sozinho na gigante cama. Se levanta e decide tomar banho.

Ate canta no chuveiro, de tão feliz que estava. Pegou um terno cinza de Jensen, que imaginara que não fosse se importar.

Desceu as escadas e pela porta vidro viu o sol, e o céu azul...tão lindo estava aquele dia.

Sentiu braços fortes o abraçarem por trás, revelando Jensen – Bom dia!

Sorrindo respondeu – Bom dia meu anjo! – e o beijou.

-Peguei emprestado seu terno tudo bem?

-Huuummm esta ótimo! Combinou com você

Sorriu – E você também...esta divino!

-Obrigado...não me bata mas tenho uma surpresa numero 3 pra você!

-Jen! O que?

- O Ezekiel acabou de me ligar dizendo...

Interrompendo eufórico disse – Não acredito!

-hahahaaha sim seu carro já esta a caminho!

-OMG Jensen! – o beijou

-Mas como assim esta a caminho?

-Eu pedi para entregarem aqui em casa...então hoje mesmo você volta pra casa com seu carro novo!

-Ai meu deus! Nossa que sonho...me belisca...só pode ser um sonho!

-hahaaha bobo

Serviram do belo café da manhã que Jensen pediu para preparem...e ouvem a campainha tocando.

-Ezekiel! Bom Dia!

- Bom dia Sr. Ackles! Vim pessoalmente entregar o carro do Sr. Collins!

Sorriu – Ótimo...Misha...venha aqui...

-Olá Ezekiel - sorriu

-Olá Sr. Collins...sua chave...e seu carro esta estacionado!

-Nossa...muito obrigado!

-Obrigado Ezekiel!

-Obrigado os senhores...tenham um bom dia – sorriu e deixou-os sozinhos.

Misha pulou de alegria nos braços de Jensen – Obrigado amor...nossa meu deus! Ainda não acredito!

- de nada - sorriu

-Nossa quanta gentileza, eles entregaram em casa né!

-É o preço de pagar por um serviço completo!

-Meu Deus ser rico é o máximo!

Jensen gostou disso, agarrou Misha pela cintura e sussurou – hummm então agora tá curtindo ser rico Sr. Collins?

-Sim...é só vida boa – sorriu

-Aleluia! Quero te fazer feliz...você merece...eu te amo...você e sua linda família merecem o melhor da vida...e se você me permitir, darei tudo para vocês!

-Ahhh que amor! – beijou

-Amo esse seu beijo...hey...esqueci de te perguntar...Aceita namorar comigo?

- hahahaahaha achei que nunca iria perguntar – sorriu – lógico!

-Também com todos esses mimos né... – piscou

- nada haver...você me conquistou...gostoso!

-Vamos então? Temos trabalho a fazer...

-Sim...vou no meu carro e você no seu.

-Ahhh não mesmo! Não perderia isso jamais...vou é de carona com você baby

Ótimo – sorriu

E pode parar na minha vaga tá

-Ok então...


	6. Pessoas ruins nascem pra que mesmo?

Dia cheio e corrido naquela empresa. Mas nada que separassem aquelas duas bocas que foram feitas para se beijarem.

No fim da tarde...

-Jen eu posso faltar na aula hoje...

-Não precisa!

-Precisa sim...você esta cheio de relatórios para checar...e eu faço questão de te ajudar!

-Não Mish!

-Mas Jen...

-Não e pronto! – sorriu – Relaxa eu me viro aqui e você precisa estudar!

Bufou – tá bom então né chefe!

-hahahahaaha só me dá mais um beijo.

...

As 11 da noite Misha saiu da faculdade, entrou em seu novo carro e sorriu – Uau esse carro meu deus que sonho! Jensen é louco mesmo...bem lembrado vou ligar pra ele...

-Alô

-Oii Jen tudo bem?

-Er sim..e você?

-Que voz de sono é essa? Tava dormindo?

-Risos...er...sim...eu acho

-Me desculpe então

-Foi ate bom você me acordar...ainda estou na empresa acredita?

-Nossa Jen! Ate agora? Esta sozinho?

-Sim estava terminando o relatório e acabei cochilando...

-Você precisa ir pra casa...descansar

-Não posso...estou esperando o computador avaliar aqui os gráficos...

-Certo? Me dá 5 minutos chego ai...

-Não precisa – bufou pois Misha mal ouvira sua resposta e desligava.

...

-Jen! – correu ate ele e o abraçou

-Mish! – sorriu

-Você anda trabalhando demais amor!

-Eu sei...mas eu não posso deixar isso aqui pra amanhã...tá vendo – mostrou o monitor

-Entendo...então eu te ajudo.

-Não precisa...você pode ir pra casa, deve estar cansado.

-Não mais que você né – e o beijou

-Humm saudade desse seu beijo...

-Amor você jantou?

-Ah...ultima vez que comi era 6 da tarde...

-Nossa Jen...você precisa se alimentar...já sei...vou buscar uma pizza pra você...e enquanto você come eu te ajudo aqui ok?

-Não precisa baby...

-Shiu... – deu um selinho e saiu.

-Droga! Ai Mish viu...nem deixou eu falar e saiu! – reclamou, mas Misha tinha razão ele estava faminto e precisa comer!

...10 minutos depois...

-Cheguei baby...aqui...senta e come!

-Humm está com uma cara ótima! Obrigado – sorriu.

-Bem...não sei se você gosta...mas eu trouxe uma torta de morango também – sorriu

-OMG – gritou Jensen se levantando indo ate Misha e disse – Não acredito!

-o que?

-Como você advinhou que eu AMO TORTA! Omg...obrigado te amo – abraçou forte e o beijou.

...

Comeram...Jensen estava nas nuvens...comeu metade da pizza e ainda quase a torta inteira. Se deitou no sofá e tentou relaxar um pouco.

Misha ajudou nos relatórios...mas agora era só esperar, quando tivesse pronto o programa do computador avisaria e acabava o serviço.

Jensen sorriu para Misha e chamou – Amor...vem cá – piscou. Que o mesmo foi e sentou eu seu no colo.

-Amor obrigado! Eu estava faminto mesmo, mas não podia sair...e estava morrendo de saudade de você – sorriu

-De nada...é o mínimo que posso fazer depois de tudo que você me deu... – beijou.

Estavam cansados sim...mas o beijo era tão gostoso que acabaram ficando sem roupas.

Jensen em cima de Misha no sofá o beijando todo...o amando, mas antes de possui-lo por completo o computador apitou. Ele nem escutou direito, mas seu novo supervisou ouviu e gritou – JENSEN! O Computador!

-Droga! – resmungou Jensen, que estava nu e excitado, se sentou na mesinha do computador, dando ok no relatório e enfim acabara o serviço

-Pronto, aleluia acabou!

Misha que estava no sofá, sorriu e disse – Ótimo! Podemos ir pra casa?

-Não Sr. Collins vem cá – respondeu Jensen o chamando com o dedo.

Que foi claro...se encaixou perfeitamente em seu colo, beijando todo...

-Aí tenho certeza que estou realizando sua fantasia sexual né Mish? – riu

-hahahaaha bobo, mas sim...agora cala a boca e me ama - ordenava cheio de desejo

-Mish huumm ahh

-OMG Jen...ahhh deliciah – e acabou gozando sujando todo o abdômen sarado de Jensen. Que estava todo suado, e ainda sentindo-se acolhido por Misha.

-Ahhh Mish...hum...gostoso!

-Isso Jen...mas forte...isso assim – e passou a mão pelo seu gozo esparramado em Jensen, que de olhos fechados nem reparou, quando o beijou, sentiu o gosto do gozo de Misha em sua boca

-Mishhhhhhh huummm – e acabou gozando.

-Gostoso!

-Gostoso é você me beijar assim com seu gosto! Te Amo – finalizou sorrindo.

-Também Te Amo Jen!

...

Resolveram ir pra casa de Jensen. Onde tomaram banho por insistência de Misha, e dormiram.

Lá pelo meio dia Misha acorda gritando – OMG Jensen acordaaa acorda! São meio dia! Estamos atrasados!

Que Jensen mal abriu o olho e riu – hahaahahaah

-Do que você está rindo? Ouviu o que eu disse...nos atrasamos...

-Sim eu ouvi...hey shiu...vem cá me dá um beijo.

Se sentou na cama e deu um selinho nele, mas Jensen o agarrou firme, se virando em cima, aumentando o beijo e disse – Relaxa baby...eu que mando naquela porra! Posso muito bem me atrasar...

-Mas eu não posso né! – sorriu

-Pode sim...seu chefe aqui deixa...agora shiu...só deixa eu te amar de novo...e de novo...para sempre... - acabaram fazendo amor.

...

Já que estavam atrasados mesmo, decidiram almoçar e depois iriam trabalhar.

Jensen não se importara muito, pois sempre que passava a noite na empresa trabalhando, no dia seguinte chegava mais tarde...era normal.

...

Chegando na empresa, Jensen junto de Misha, avistaram Benny discutindo com um sujeito alto arrogante.

-Hey Benny! Calma...

-Jensen...esse filho da puta tem a audácia de vim aqui ofender sua empresa!

-Como é que é? – respondeu Jensen se virando e encarando o gigante homem a sua frente, que sorrindo perguntou – humm então é o Jensen Bosta Ackles?

-Filho da puta! Segura essa sua boca...maldito – falou Misha agora puto...quem aquele sujeito pensava que era para falar assim de seu amor?

Que apenas sorriu com o comentário – hahaah que patético! Minha rival empresa é um bando de maricas...

-Hey cidadão...seja qual lá é seu nome...não me importo saia agora! Seguranças! – gritou o dono da empresa.

Fazendo o cara alto se redimir com as mãos – Tudo bem...não precisa partir para a ignorância...já estou de saída.

-Puta que pariu! Eu mato ele – emputecido Benny

-Calma Benny...não vale a pena

-Mas Jen...quem é esse maldito? – perguntava Misha não entendendo nada sobre

-Ele é um grande de rival de Jensen. O maldito pé grande! – explicava Benny

-Sim...ele é Jared Padalecki...quando comecei minha empresa, tive muita sorte de conseguir ótimos investidores... e esse pedaço de humano isso é se ele for humano risos...sempre teve inveja de mim. Desde a faculdade...a gente competia nas provas e eu sempre ganhei dele.

-Sempre mesmo! Há 3 meses atrás Jensen foi para a Alemanha e conseguiu fechar um contrato milionário...passando a perna nesse maldito. – completava Benny

-Caralho! – bufou Misha, mas sorriu – Parabéns Jen! Tenho certeza que você é o melhor do mundo!

-Ahhh o amor é tão lindo...acho que vou vomitar – brincava Benny

-Bobo – Jensen deu um tapinha em Benny – Vamos temos trabalho a fazer! – finaliza Jensen.

Misha ficou pensando nesse maldito pé grande...no Jared a tarde toda. Procurou ler tudo sobre ele na internet...estava disposto a ajudar seu amor em tudo.

Ate pensou em se tornar um detetive secreto, e vasculhar a vida desse cidadão, tipo conseguir algum dossiê, que usaria quando Jensen precisasse claro.

Saiu de seus pensamentos com seu celular tocando, era sua mãe...

...

-Jen tá ocupado? – dizia Misha na porta de sua sala

Sorriu e respondeu – Sim...mas para você NUNCA! Feche a porta e venha aqui.

Deu um beijo nele e disse – Amor minha mãe acabou de me ligar te convidando para jantar em casa... topas?

-Mas é claro! Adoro sua família! – sorriu

-Minha não...nossa! Eu te emprestei lembra? – piscou

-Claro...que horas?

-As 9 hs...

-Certo, com certeza irei – sorriu.

Misha sorriu de volta, deu um selinho nele e voltou para sua sala.

... as 9 hs ...

Jensen tocava a campainha da casa dos Collins

-Jensen! Entre – atendia Donna o abraçando.

-Jensen! Meu herói – dizia Arthur se levantando do sofá, cumprimentando

-Herói? Ah que isso – respondia sem jeito.

-Meu Chefe! – piscou Misha o abraçando!

-Hey baby...já estava com saudades de você sabia – dizia em seu ouvido, que sorriu.

-Venha vamos jantar.

Que foi muito divertido, com Arthur contando suas histórias de moleque, coisa que Misha, Sasha e Donna estavam cansados de ouvir.

-Jensen eu sei que já te agradeci...mas você além de salvar meu marido, deu uma grande oportunidade para meu filho Misha, obrigada! – agradecia Donna com águas nos olhos.

Que sorriu – Não precisa agradecer...eu adorei a família Collins...e Misha – sorriu mais – eu gosto..._muito_ dele...como amigo claro – tentou disfarçar

Misha sorriu e respondeu – e eu também...você é o melhor amigo que tenho – e por debaixo da mesa, ele apertou sua mão, fazendo Jensen engasgar com o contato, mas apertou sua mão de volta.

...

-Que pena que você já vai Jen...

-Pois é...está ficando tarde...eu adorei! Me acompanha ate meu carro? – piscou

-Claro!

Por insistência e por vontade também, acabou entrando junto com ele na bmw e enfim se beijaram.

-Humm amo seu beijo Mish!

-E eu o seu – deu mais um beijou e continuou – mas agora eu preciso entrar...

-Sim eu sei...infelizmente – fez bico

-Ah amor...não faça bico...eu prometo que logo logo vou abrir o jogo pra minha família.

-Sim eu entendo...mas eles sabem que você é gay pelo menos?

-Há um tempo já...meu irmão acabou me pegando no flagra com um rapaz numa boate e eu acabei sendo sincero. Pensei que fossem me bater...mas minha família me ama...e aos poucos aceitaram o jeito que sou.

-Família Collins perfeita! – sorriu

-Perfeita ainda não...falta você nela...

-Um dia...né? - sorriu

-Sim baby...agora vai...antes que não o deixe mais ir...te amo

-Te amo mais – e deu partida em seu carro.

...continua


	7. Maldito Padalecki

Jared Padalecki um cara rico, não tanto quanto Jensen e nem tão bem sucedido assim. Sempre foi o grande rival de Jensen Ackles. Que se conheceram na faculdade, e se odiaram desde o primeiro dia de aula.

Ele lembra ate hoje a piadinha que Jensen fez, sobre ele responder uma questão errada em voz alta. A vergonha que passou deu lugar a um ódio mortal, coisa de outro mundo. Sempre que Jensen tentará fechar um negócio grande, estava ele presente, para ver sua derrota...mas ate hoje nunca havia conseguido.

Perdera o contrato da Alemanha, entre outros nesses muitos anos de rivalidade.

Não o suportava nem como pessoa, muito menos como profissional.

Talvez por pura inveja, pois ele sempre nascera em berço de ouro, não teve que ralar tanto assim para abrir sua empresa. Ele não conseguia acreditar que como aquele cara, que viera do barro, superava ele.

-Maldito Ackles – pensava Jared, saindo de sua empresa, dirigindo sua ferrari. – Vou me vingar de você...pagará caro por isso!

...

3 semanas se passaram e a paz reinava na empresa e na vida do casal apaixonado Jensen e Misha, pelo menos ate agora...

-Alô Jensen?

-Mish? Aonde você está?

E chorando respondeu – er...eu...não sei...me ajude!

-Mish...o que aconteceu? Se acalme!

Respirou fundo e tentar se acalmar – Jen eu fui assaltado!

-Oh meu deus! Calma...que lugar exatamente você está?

-Perae...deixa eu ver o nome da rua...DROGA! Não tem placas...ai meu deus...me ajuda – continuou a chorar

-Mish...Mish...hey meu amor se acalme...já estou saindo de casa, mas me diga o que você vê a sua frente?

Meio confuso, olhou em volta – ah...tem um balcão abandonado, e um riacho eu acho, aiii – colocou a mão na sua cabeça e percebeu o sangue – Jen...venha...lo... – e caiu

Jensen no telefone o chamava, gritava e nada dele responder. Seu coração estava acelerado, achava que ia morrer...se acontecesse algo com seu amor...ele se mataria. Mas tentou raciocinar...

Ligou imediatamente para seu segurança – Michael preciso que localize esse numero...

-Ok Senhor...aguarde na linha

-Droga – bufou Jensen voando pelas ruas em seu carro. Estava desesperado, não sabia que o aconteceu direito, pela voz de Misha, a coisa parecia ser séria.

Começou a chorar, com as mãos no volante, quando o sinal fechou – Meu Deus! Misha...eu te amo tanto.

-Senhor...localizamos...

-Puta que pariu! Fica a 1 hora de onde estou...mas ok...obrigado!

-Se acalme Senhor... – desligou.

Dirigia feito um louco, quase provocando um acidente, só queria chegar logo e abraçar seu amor.

-DROGA! – gritou murrando a direção – Deveria ter pegado minha arma...se os assaltantes ainda estiverem lá estou fodido... – riu de nervoso.

Apos 45 minutos...porque sim...Jensen dirigiu o mais rápido que pode. Chegou no local, aparentava deserto. Viu o balcão que Misha falou e perto do riacho...um homem todo sujo de sangue deitado.

Seu coração travou... – pelo amor de Deus...não seja o Misha oh god! – implorava Jensen aos céus.

Mas se ajoelhou quando chegou perto, e reconheceu aquele lindo rosto... – Mish...- se pôs a chorar muito.

Pegou delicadamente e o chamava – Mish...MISH...PELO AMOR DE DEUS ACORDA!

Limpou seu rosto, sujando suas mãos de sangue e o beijou. Rezava para faze-lo acordar e nada. O abraçou forte derramando lágrimas – Mish...por favor não morra...eu não vivo sem você...Te Amo.

Pegou no colo, e voltou para a cidade voando. Esta desesperado, deitou Misha no banco ao lado, e sempre o chamava mas nada dele acordar.

No estacionamento do hospital, Jensen gritava feito louco chamando os enfermeiros.

John apareceu – Hey calma Ackles...

-Meu amor...esta desacordado...me ajude pelo amor de deus!

-Certo...enfermeiros venham aqui – chamava John.

Jensen como não pode entrar na sala, ficou na recepção preenchendo a ficha do paciente. Estava desesperado...ainda chorando muito.

Meia hora se passou e ele com uma dor de cabeça forte, sem forças para chorar, ouve John falando – Sr. Ackles...Misha esta bem...ele acordou e perguntou por você...venha me acompanhe.

-Jen! – sorriu

-Mish! – o abraçou tão forte, que pode ouvir seu coração batendo junto ao teu.

-Ele está bem...sofreu uma pancada na cabeça, mas nada muito grave. – disse o doutor

Sorriu – Graça a Deus!

-Não graças a você meu amor – dizia Misha sorrindo – Obrigado.

-Vocês já podem ir pra casa, mas peço repouso...pelo menos 3 dias de molho em casa tudo bem? - Que fez os concordarem com a cabeça – E se sentir dor, tome esse remédio – respondia o doutor John, saindo da sala.

-Mish...eu não vivo sem você...não faz isso de novo!

-Mas eu não tive culpa...me desculpe

-Não precisa se desculpar...é que eu...quase morri! Mas me conte o que aconteceu.

-Eu estava em meu carro rumo a sua casa, quando um carro todo preto me fechou. Saíram dois capangas dentro dele...me bateram e me deixaram naquele lugar. Por sorte meu celular ficou no bolso e eu te liguei

-Ohh Deus – Jensen o abraçou

-Mas se acalme eu estou bem...devo ter desmaiado pela pancada na cabeça...mas já passou

-Ótimo! – sorriu

-E você...esta bem? Veja pela sua carinha que chorou muito.

-Sim chorei todo meu ser...

-Tadinho de você...eu te amo! Obrigado

-Te amo mais. – o beijou

Foram para casa, Jensen o deitou em sua cama e dormiram.

...

-Mish...bom dia – o beijou

Abriu os olhos e viu Jensen sorrindo para ele, com uma bela bandeja nas mãos

Sorriu – Bom dia amor!

-Trouxe seu café da manhã.

-Obrigado – se levantou foi pro banheiro e voltou pra cama para tomar seu café

-Mas que amor...café da manhã na cama?

-Sim...o medico disse repouso...e eu vou cuidar muito bem de você

-Obrigado, mas você não deveria estar na empresa agora?

-Eu avisei Benny...ele segura as pontas pra mim...tá tudo bem.

-Ótimo...terei 3 dias de folga Chefe?

-hahaahha sim...mas não vai se livrar do seu Chefe aqui não...

-E por que não?

-Porque vou ficar e cuidar de você nesses 3 dias – piscou.

Misha apenas sorriu. Passar 3 dias com Jensen era tudo que ele mais queria.

-Mish?

-Hum – olhou naqueles lindos olhos verdes.

-Sua bmw tinha seguro...então você não perdeu seu carro viu

-Ahh meu deus...nem tava pensando nisso, obrigado

Sorriu e o beijou

Curtiram e aproveitaram a manha e a tarde toda.

Jensen realmente cuidava de seu amor, fazia tudo para vê-lo feliz.

De noite o celular de Misha toca e ele atende – Alô

-Escuta bem seu gayzinho filho de uma figa...VOCÊ É UM CARA MORTO! MORTO ENTENDEU? – gritava a voz e desligou na sua cara.

Misha apenas deixou seu celular cair no chão, e de olhos marejados só conseguiu dizer .. – Jen estou correndo risco de vida!

Que se espantou – o que? Quem era?

Se sentou no sofá e respondeu – Não sei...o numero é restrito só gritaram – Você é um cara morto e desligou

-Ohh meu Deus! Era só que me faltava!

-Aii Jen tô com medo – e abraçou forte seu amor

-Calma baby...não se preocupe, estou aqui com você e não deixarei nada te acontecer.

-Mas...estou com medo mesmo assim

-Vou contratar um segurança particular pra você pronto!

-Ah não quero! Gosto de andar livre Jen

-Mas você vai poder andar livre...ele apenas te seguirá em todos os lugares que você for...nem vai perceber.

-Droga! - bufou

-Me desculpe...isso deve ser tudo culpa minha! – dizia arrasado

-Culpa sua? Por que seria?

-Porque sou rico, dono da empresa, e você está comigo...isso causa inveja nas pessoas...

-Inveja...oh meu Deus! Será coisa do maldito Padalecki?

-Filho da Puta! Eu acabo com ele! – se irritou Jensen

-Calma...não vale a pena...deve ser birra de riquinho maldito...logo passa.

-Assim espero...se alguma coisa te acontecer...eu juro para você acabo com a vida dele sem nem pensar!

Misha tentou sorrir, apesar da ligação estar em sua cabeça, precisava ficava bem...para Jensen não cometer alguma loucura. Ele achava que isso tudo era passageiro e eles ficariam bem.

Resolveram dormir...mas não sem antes se amarem pela luz da lua.

Pela manhã Jensen ligou para a concessionária e acertaram tudo sobre o carro. Depois ele levou Misha para a delegacia, prestar queixa e tudo ficaria bem.

...

Os 3 dias passaram que nem água...rapidinho, mas eles aproveitaram o tempo todo. De volta ao trabalho Misha continuava sua pesquisa sobre o maldito Padalecki.

Porque com as ameaças...esse dossiê seria uma ótima opção no momento.

...

-Caramba não acredito! – socou sua mesa, bem na hora que Benny entrara pedindo algo sobre o trabalho, estranhou sua reação e teve que perguntar – O que houve?

Misha tentou disfarçar...desligou a tela do seu computador e respondeu – Er...nada não...

-Misha...o que você está escondendo? – e acabou ligando a tela do computador...revelando algo que jamais imaginaria – Não acredito!

-Me desculpe...eu sei que deveria estar trabalhando...mas como já acabei...resolvi continuar com a busca.

-Caralho Misha! Como você descobriu isso? PQP

-Sou um mero hacker heheeheheh – sorriu

-Misha você é um gênio...precisamos contar isso ao Jensen agora!

-NÂO!

-Mas por que?

-Eu comecei a vasculhar a vida do maldito, desde o dia que ele veio aqui, e com as ameaças que venho recebendo, que pode vim dele, me propus a continuar, e acabei achando isso

-Porra...mas isso é um belo de um dossiê, parabéns! – sorriu

-Obrigado...mas por favor não conta para Jensen...é uma surpresa, não sei quando vou contar, mas sim no momento certo ok?

-Certo...olha eu não gosto de mentir pro meu chefe e meu amigo...mas tudo bem...vou fingir que não vi nada – sorriu

-Perfeito! Obrigado Benny – sorriu de volta.

Conversaram sobre os relatórios de trabalho e assim que Benny saiu, Misha continuou a busca.

-Graças a Deus Benny me entendeu, porque Jensen estava tão bem...usar isso agora não é necessário.

...continua


	8. Um aniversário e uma tragédia

-Amor...você vai ficar mais velho hein!

-hahahaha ah nem vem com essa...ainda estou inteiro – piscou

-Relaxa você é vinho...quanto mais velho mais gostoso – o beijou.

-E qual será meu presente?

-Hummm surpresa! – fazia mistério.

-Isso me mata de curiosidade mesmo!

-hahahahaha a única coisa que você pode saber...é que terá festa e bolo

-Ótimo então – Jensen sorriu

...

A festa de Jensen seria hoje...na casa dos Collins.

Jensen estava super animado. Tomou banho e se vestiu, com um terno todo branco e uma camisa vermelha. Parecia um príncipe ainda mais chegando em sua bmw branca na casa dos Collins.

Tocou a campainha e seu amor atendeu! – Feliz Aniversário Amor! – Deu um selinho rápido e ele entrou.

Donna o abraçou, entregou seu presente – Parabéns meu filho!

-Obrigado Donna – sorriu

-Meu filho...Parabéns! Que Deus o abençoe sempre...você merece toda a felicidade do mundo – Arthur abraçara também.

Que só conseguia agradecer sorrindo.

-Aeee maninho está mais velho que eu! Parabéns – cumprimentava Sasha.

-Jensennnnnnnnnn! Parabensssss meu amigo – era Benny, enfim todos seus amigos estavam na festa, que por sinal estava muito enfeitava e animada.

Musica tocando, decoração incrível, comida, bebida, mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi a grande faixa pendurada no alto da mesa, com as palavras – **"Feliz Aniversário Jensen"** **e Seja bem muito bem vindo a Família Collins" **

Antes de cortar o bolo, Misha desligou a musica e chamou a atenção de todos.

-Amigos e Amigas presentes aqui hoje...obrigado por terem vindo...e Jensen eu não sei por onde começar... – riu de nervoso – Mas tudo bem...eu e minha família não temos palavras para agradecer tudo que você fez por nós...sua proposta era maluca sim...mas estamos muito gratos e felizes por ter feito. E hoje é seu aniversário...só quero dizer que...desde o primeiro dia que você entrou aqui...eu e minha família te aceitamos de braços abertos...e será para sempre. Seja muito bem vindo a família Collins...eu te amo mais do que a mim mesmo...não como amigo, não como irmão mas sim como meu amor...minha alma gêmea! – Sorrindo finalizou o beijando.

Quando Misha começou a falar, passou um filme em sua cabeça...a proposta, o natal...Misha...e quando foi beijado pelo mesmo, por pura surpresa, não acreditava. Estava realizado tinha tudo o que queria. Uma família e um amor para vida inteira. Depois do beijo apaixonado, ele apenas agradeceu – Muito...muito obrigado todos vocês!

-Seja bem vindo a família Jensen! – Donna complementava sorrindo

E cuide bem do Misha viu! – agora Arthur

-Sim obrigado! Cuidarei sim...eu o amo e muito! Obrigado por aceitarem nosso amor. – finalizou beijando Misha novamente.

Todo mundo vibrava, gritava – Ahhh que lindo...o amor... vivaaaaaaaaaaaa – enfim todos aceitavam esse namoro entre eles.

Jensen puxou Misha para um canto da festa – Amor?

-Gostou do seu presente de aniversário?

Sorriu – Nossa...eu ainda não acredito! Parece um sonho!

-Pois é a realidade! Eu acabei contando para eles...e sabe o que minha mãe disse?

-Hum?

-Que demorou pra eu contar...porque todos já desconfiavam!

-Não acredito!

-hahahaaha pois é...minha família é...

-PERFEITA! – sorriu

-Agora sim...pois tem você nela! Seja bem vindo Jen

-Obrigado! Te Amo... – o beijou

-Te amo mais... – sorriu.

Esses dois realmente foram feitos um para o outro. Estavam tão felizes...curtiram a festa, comeram, beberam, dançaram e se amaram muito.

Trocaram juras e mais juras de amor e dormiram por ali mesmo, no quarto onde já compartilharam uma vez.

...

-Crowey está tudo certo para amanhã?

-Sim Padalecki

-Ótimo! – sorria Jared desligando o telefone – Pode curtir hoje sua festa Jensen...mas amanhã serei eu que vou comemorar!

...

Pela manhã Donna saiu para ir ao mercado, Sasha foi trabalhar e Arthur também. Deixando os pombinhos aproveitarem a liberdade na casa dos Collins.

Misha acordou primeiro e sem fazer muito barulho, tomou banho e desceu indo pra cozinha preparar o café da manhã perfeito para Jensen.

Estranhou que estavam sozinhos, mas agradeceu sua família por isso. Cantando e sorrindo, Misha fazia panquecas quando ouve a porta ser aberta.

E dois brutamontes, encapuzados entrarem, te dando socos e mais socos. Seguravam ele pelos braços, e Padalecki entra radiante – Bom Dia marica!

-Seu filho da puta! – tentava se soltar...mas os brutamontes eram mais forte.

-hahahah concordo, minha mãe sempre foi uma vadia mesmo! – respondia sarcástico – está pronto para seu fim?

-o que? – Misha se desesperava...não queria morrer...implorava aos céus para alguém aparecer...mas nada acontecia.

Os brutamontes doparam Misha com drogas que acabou desmaiando, Jared vibrava de felicidade.

-Agora levem para o local combinado!

Jared pensou em ir embora...mas precisava ver Jensen. Entrou no quarto e o viu, dormindo... – filho da puta! TE ODEIO JENSEN! – não quis acorda-lo para não dar suspeita, apenas deixou um bilhete perto da cama e saiu.

...

Jensen acorda, se vê sozinho na cama, mas sorri ao se lembrar da noite...de seu aniversário, de ser aceito pela família e de amar Misha. Se sentou na cama, mas antes de ir pro banheiro viu um bilhete ao lado.

**-" JENSEN SUA FELICIDADE ACABOU " **

Seus olhos queriam se fechar, e não ter lido isso. Seu coração se encheu de desespero. Desceu as escadas gritando – MISHAAAAAAAAAA MISHAAAA CADÊ VOCÊ? – chorava, gritava, procurou em toda a casa e nada.

Ajoelhado no chão, chorava muito, quando ouviu a porta se abrir, pensava por um segundo que seria Misha, fazendo alguma surpresa, mas para sua tristeza era Donna com sacolas, que as colocou no chão e foi ate ele – Jensen?

Ele apenas a abraçou e continuou a chorar

-Jensen...o que houve?

-Misha...- foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

E Donna se soltou dele, e o procurou pela casa toda. Como não encontrou voltou para sala e chorando perguntou – Cadê meu filho? Oh meu Deus...

-Eu não sei...acordei e ele já não estava mais aqui.

Tentou ligar para o celular dele, que o mesmo tocara em seu quarto – Droga...oh meu Deus. – chorava desesperada

Jensen se fez de forte pelo estado que a mãe de Misha estava. Respirou fundo, se levantou, olhou pra ela e disse – Eu vou traze-lo de volta! Eu prometo! – abraçou-a

...

-Benny pelo amor de Deus me ajude...eu estou...

-Hey calma Jen...o que aconteceu?

-Misha...

-Certo...venha pra minha casa e me conte tudo ok – desligou...

...

-Entre Jensen! – abraçou o amigo, que chorava muito.

-Misha...ele sumiu

-Mas como assim? – pegou um copo de água para o amigo

Bebeu e respondeu – eu não sei...acordei e ele não estava em casa...apenas esse bilhete – **" JENSEN SUA FELICIDADE ACABOU " **

**-**OMG! Calma amigo...vamos encontrá-lo – Benny tentava confortar seu amigo

-PADALECKI! – gritou – EU MATO ELE!

-Será?

-Tenho certeza...quem deixaria um bilhete assim...e ele já assaltou Misha então...

-Maldito! – Benny sorriu um pouco ao se lembrar, do dossiê que Misha encontrara dele.

-Vou ligar pro delegado Kevin!

-Isso boa ideia.

...

Explicou toda a história e o delegado disse que após 24 horas do desaparecimento entrariam em ação.

-PORRA – murrou a mesa

-Que foi amigo?

-Falaram que tenho que esperar 24 horas...eu não tenho esse tempo...e se... – e começou a passar mal .

Seu amigo o segurou e sentou no sofá – calma Jen...vamos encontrá-lo!

Que decidiu sair de carro, olhava atento pelas ruas...e nada de encontrar seu amor. Sinal vermelho, ele pôs suas mãos no volante e chorou.

Benny que estava com ele...não aguentava vê-lo assim...tentava de tudo para conforta-lo. Ate que se lembrou e sorriu – Jensen vamos pra empresa agora!

-Hã? Mas por que? É meio obvio que ele não esta lá

-Escuta sei amigo...vamos! – dizia confiante.

...

Ao entrar na sala de Misha, sentiu seu perfume e continuou a chorar. Benny ligou seu computador – DROGA! Não sei a senha!

-Que senha? Pra que?

-Preciso te mostrar uma coisa...

Não entendendo nada Jensen respondeu – Calma lá, sou o dono, eu consigo entrar com minha senha.

Sentou na cadeira e pronto...senha aceita. Sorriu ao ver o papel de parede do computador. Eram Jensen e Misha num dia no parquinho. Se levantou, para tomar água, antes que caísse no choro de novo.

-Aqui! Achei...Jen...você precisa ver isso! Agora!

-Mas porque tanto mistério...meu deus só tenho amigos loucos! – sorriu em pouco.

-Senta aqui, leia...divirta-se amigo – dizia Benny feliz, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

...

-CARALHO! NÃO ACREDITO! – gritou Jensen

-Sim...seu amor é um gênio!

-PUTA QUE PARIU! Isso é o melhor dossiê do mundo! Ai Misha como eu te amo! – sorriu – mas como você sabia disso tudo e não me disse?

-Er...me desculpe...eu descobri outro dia que entrei aqui e Misha me pediu segredo...porque ele sabia que você acabaria com a vida dele...e ele achou melhor ter uma carta na manga pra quando precisasse!

-Oh meu Deus! Carambaaa...como ele conseguiu todas essas provas?

-Ele disse que era um hacker...pesquisou e foi atrás disso tudo sozinho.

-Meu Deus! Mas isso não ajuda o caso!

-Lógico que ajuda! Pensa...você liga pro maldito e propôs um acordo...essas provas pelo Misha

-UAU! Gênio! Vou fazer isso agora.

...

-Alô preciso falar com o Padalecki é urgente...

-E quem gostaria? – respondia a mulher na linha

-Sou Jensen Ackles...é coisa de trabalho...

-Certo...mas o Sr Padalecki viajou e não tem previsão de volta

-DROGA – xingou – me desculpe...você poderia passar o celular dele...é muito importante mesmo...

- Tá bom Sr Ackles...

...

-Alô

- Padalecki?

-Ackles! Estava pensando em você agora mesmo – deu risada

-Maldito – pensou Jensen, pois brigar só pioraria a situação – Precisamos tratar de um assunto particular...

-Misha? Por acaso? Hahahahaaha

-Seu filho da... – respirou fundo – eu descobri coisas sobre você...

-Você é um péssimo mentiroso!

-Imagina o que os jornais vão falar se descobrissem que sua herança é de mentira? Ou que você é da Máfia!

-FILHO DA PUTA!

-hahaahahah – agora era Jensen que ria

-Calado! Como você descobriu?

-Tenho minhas fontes...então o acordo?

-PQP! Que ódio!

-Bom vou deixar você pensar um pouco... – e desligou na sua cara.

Jensen sabia que Padalecki ficaria mais puto ainda...se ele fizesse algo com Misha...sua carreira e vida de Jared estaria arruinado!

Não passou nem 5 minutos e Jared retorna a ligação -Ackles?

-Olha só...pensei que não fosse ligar... – sarcástico

-Você é um viado filho da puta...mas ok...o trato será feito amanhã

-Certo onde...?

- ... nesse endereço, as 9 da noite! Nem um minuto a mais ou a menos

-Ok então...mas se você encostar um dedo no fio de cabelo do Misha...já sabe né?

-Sim...e você também...se copiar esse dossiê e entregar para polícia, eu posso estar preso...mas tenho gente que trabalha pra mim e a primeira coisa a fazer é _matar_ o Misha entendeu?

-Ai – colocou a mão no coração só de pensar nisso, mas respondeu – certo! – desligou.

...

-Mas Jensen isso é uma loucura! Você não pode ir sozinho!

-Posso sim e vou! É a vida do Misha que esta em jogo...eu preciso ir!

...

As 8:30 Jensen estava pronto, fez tudo como o combinado, guardou o dossiê bem guardado e fez Benny jurar que não abriria a boca. Na porta encontra ele – ía sair sem se despedir de mim amigo?

-Er...não...mas...

-Fique tranquilo não vim aqui brigar com você, ou te impedir...apesar de achar uma loucura...eu preciso confiar que tudo dará certo – sorriu.

-Obrigado – abraçou o amigo.

-Só te peço pra que leve uma arma com você...só por precaução!

-Não sei se devo...

-Aqui – colocou-a em sua mão – essa é bem pequena...e só esconder ela...sabe como é né...não dá pra confiar no maldito Padalecki

Riu de nervoso – certo...obrigado novamente – sorriu.

...

Chegou no balcão combinado, estava tudo escuro, gritou – Padalecki estou aqui! Sozinho...

-Ótimo! Parece ele com um riso no rosto.

-Não entendo esse seu sorriso...maldito – pensava Jensen um pouco nervoso.

Se virou e viu Misha, não estava machucado, apenas todo sujo, sorriu.

-Cadê a pasta?

-Está no carro...

-Puta que pariu e por que não trouxe logo!

-Eu não confio em você!

Seguiram em direção ao carro de Jensen.

-Aqui – mas antes de entregar-lhe pediu – Quero Misha

Jared riu – Crowley agora! E ouviu um disparo.

Como estava tudo muito escuro, Jensen ouvir o tiro e se atirou pra debaixo do carro.

-Ackles cadê você seu maldito! – gritava Jared. Quando de repente algo lhe puxa para baixo, derrubando no chão.

Era Jensen lhe passando uma rasteira. Crowley continuou atirando, mas não achava onde estava seu alvo.

Quando as balas acabaram ele resmungou – DROGA!

Jensen saiu sem fazer barulho de baixo do carro e lhe deu uma voadora, derrubando no chão.

Jared que parecia estar desacordado, se levantou e socou Jensen.

-Seu maldito! Eu te mato Jensen! Te odeio – mais um soco – desgraçado – mais um – você é um cara morto – e finalizou o jogando no chão.

Jensen todo machucado apenas tirou a arma que estava no cós de sua calça e atirou.

Misha que estava amarrado, com os tiros e gritos, conseguiu se soltar, e correu para fora.

Verdes nos azuis se encontraram e ele gritou – JENSENNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Que apenas caiu no chão.

Jensen todo ensanguentado ajoelhado no chão, vê Misha e desmaia.

-Jen amorrr – socorreu abraçá-lo, mas ele desmaiara em seu braços

Misha chorava abraçado com ele, quando Benny e a policia chega.

-Jensen! Oh meu Deus...calma Misha – Benny tentando acalmar a situação.

Põe sua mão no peito de Jensen, sorri e diz – Hey calma...tá sentindo? – pegou na mão de Misha e colocou sobre o dele – ele esta vivo! O coração dele esta batendo...e hey...esse coração aqui te ama e muito...fique calmo

Misha teve que sorrir e abraçou seu amigo – Obrigado!

Levaram urgente para o hospital, o mesmo que Misha e Arthur foram atendidos pelos médico John.

-Se acalme Sr. Collins...vamos cuidar do seu amor ok?

- Obrigado doutor

-Temos que cuidar de seus ferimentos também, me acompanhe por aqui – apontou para salinha.

...

Misha estava bem...seus pais chegaram ao hospital, o abraçaram...estavam felizes por seu filho estar bem...mas seu outro "filho" o Jensen não acordara.

-Mãe e se Jensen... – Misha chorava

-Não! Se acalme...ele é um herói e herói são pra sempre!

-Isso sua mãe esta certa...se acalme filho – respondia Arthur abraçando-os.

Benny também estava arrasado...não sairia dali ate Jensen acordar.

Ate o doutor John estava preocupado...porque não tinha uma razão para Jensen não ter acordado ainda.

-Deve ser psicológico! Não entendo...o corpo dele esta ótimo, os ferimentos já foram tratado...então não sei...

-Pqp como assim o senhor não sabe doutor? – se irritou Misha

-Me desculpe...só depende dele acordar agora...vá pra casa descanse, se tiver alguma notícia eu te aviso

-Não! Ficarei aqui...

-E eu também – completou Benny

...

Passaram-se 20 horas e Jensen não abria o olho.

Misha e Benny se revessavam. Enquanto Benny descansava um pouco...Misha ficara ao lado de seu amor.

Benny era o melhor amigo de Jensen. O adorava e sempre que podia estava por perto.

Misha teve uma idéia...riu pois era mais louca que a proposta de seu amor. Mas pensou que poderia dar certo.

Chamou o doutor e disse – John por favor...preciso de um favor

-Sim?

-Tive uma ideia de tentar acordar Jensen...poderia me deixar a sós com ele...por um tempo?

Benny que estava do lado ouvira tudo disse – como assim Misha?

-Não posso explicar...mas tenho que tentar! Por favor doutor!

-Bem...não deveria permitir...mas estamos sem opções...quanto tempo você precisa?

-2 horas talvez...não sei...pode ser menos...só me deixe sozinho com ele na sala...

-Ok então...

-Aiiii Misha...sei que você ama Jensen e não vai fazer nada para prejudica-lo, mas sei que você também é louco...mas ok e boa sorte – sorriu ao amigo

-Obrigado...prometo trazer seu amigo de volta – piscou e entrou na sala onde estava Jensen.

O doutor te deu as chaves, ele trancou e riu de nervoso – Meu Deus! Que loucura...mas preciso tentar! – olhando o loiro deitado ali, só conseguia se apaixonar mais ainda...pois ele era lindo.

-Jensen meu amor...minha vida...vou te salvar, porque preciso de você! Te amo – e deu um selinho nele.

Jensen ainda dormia, e Misha se atreveu a arriscar...

Se deitou em cima de Jensen. De olhos fechados, Misha se imaginava na cama com Jensen numa noite qualquer. Começou a beija-lo sem parar, desceu pro pescoço, dava mordidinhas, suas mãos apertavam todo o corpo de Jensen que ainda não se mexia. Se atreveu mais, tirou a camiseta do hospital que ele usara. Ver aqueles braços, abdômen sarado não se aguentou e foi beijando-o todo. Sua cabeça descia, em direção ah...sim isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando. De leve Misha passara sua mão pelo membro de Jensen, que estava coberto pela calça do hospital. Puxou-a um pouco para baixo, pondo ele pra fora. Fizera cara triste, pois o "bichinho" não dava sinal de vida e pensou – Que se foda! Vou pro inferno mesmo! – e beijou. E ainda nada de Jensen abrir os olhos. Colocou-o em sua boca toda, e chupava. E com gosto, ora devagar...ora rápido. Que aos poucos começava a ficar duro, dando sinal de vida. Misha gemia, pois chupar Jensen era...DELICIOSO! De pau todo ereto, Misha sente o pré-gozo de Jensen, e uma mão grande lhe puxando para cima...para beija-lo

Misha se perdeu de tudo, esqueceu onde estava e o porque estava fazendo. Quando bocas se entravam era seu fim.

-Ahhhhhh

Quando ouviu Jensen gemer, dentro de sua boca, parece que tinha voltado pro planeta terra e disse – Jen? Amor?

Que sorriu e perguntou – Por que parou? Estava tão bom...

Misha riu, não acreditara que tinha conseguido acordar seu amor – OMG! Eu consegui! Te acordar...meudeus te amo tanto – o abraçou

Jensen que não entendia nada perguntou – Como assim?

Misha se soltou dele, sentou na cama e respondeu – Olhe em volta...você está...

-No hospital! OMG – e ai Jensen se lembrou de tudo...do sequestro, da luta e te encontrar Misha.

-Sim...Jen me desculpa...mas faz 20 horas que você não acordava e eu precisava tentar

-Obrigado! Você me salvou! Herói!

Sorriu – Te amo...faço tudo por você – o beijou com amor

-Tudo é? Então me ajuda aqui – e apontou para seu membro que doía de tesão

-Mas amor...não posso, convenci o médico a me deixar a sós com você...preciso avisá-lo que consegui!

-Por favor... – implorava com sua cara de cachorrinho sem dono

-Tá bom – piscou e continuou chupando com vontade seu amor.

-Ahhh huumm Mish...eu...eu...

-Shiuu Jen...tem gente lá fora...eles podem ouvir

E Jensen continuou gemendo baixinho – humm Mish eu te amo – e acabou gozando

Para alegria de Misha, engoliu tudinho e foi beijá-lo

-Obrigado amor... – sorriu

-Posso chamar o médico agora?

-Uhumm – respondeu subindo a calça e colocando a camiseta.

Misha abriu as porta sorrindo com os olhos. Eles brilhavam de felicidade. Nem foi preciso dizer...pois aqueles olhos já dizia

Benny o abraçou – Não acredito! Você conseguiu mesmo!

-hahahaa sim!

-Ótimo trabalho Sr. Collins – respondia John.

Jensen teve que ficar mais algumas horas, para fazer todos os exames. Os médicos não sabiam como Misha o fez, mas ficou feliz por ter conseguido.

Exames feitos, e o doutor John deu alta para Jensen, e pediu para tomar cuidado...nada de esforços por enquanto.

Benny estava muito feliz. Seu amigo estava são e salvo! Viu os entrar na bmw de Jensen e partirem.

... em casa ...

Misha estacionou o carro, e ajudou Jensen a sair. Entraram e foram para o quarto, pois Jensen precisava descansar.

-Amor?

-hum?

-Obrigado... te amo – o beijou

-Te amo muito mais – mais beijos e beijos desses dois amantes.

-Precisamos continuar o que paramos no hospital

Misha riu – melhor não amor...

-Ah para vai...vem cá – e o beijou

-O médico disse nada de esforços!

-Ah diz o cara...que me chupou, quando estava desacordado numa cama de hospital! Hahahaha

-hahahaha seu bobo...só fiz isso para te salvar paixão!

-Gênio...mas tá bom...eu finjo que estou desacordado de novo – piscou

-NÃO! – gritou – Nunca mais faça isso...eu quase morri Jen!

-Aii desculpa amor...só me ama então...

-Sempre – e o beijou.

Se amaram ate caírem cansados na cama e dormirem.

...

Logo pela manhã, Jensen é acordado com alguém batendo em sua porta do quarto

-Sim?

-Senhor me desculpe acordá-lo...mas seu amigo Benny esta na sala te esperando, disse que precisa conversar com o senhor.

-Obrigada Matilde – responde Jensen.

-Amor...hey preguiçoso acorda

-Bom Dia! – sorriu

-Como eu amo esses seus lindos olhos – o beijou

- Benny esta lá embaixo disse que precisa conversar comigo sobre o ocorrido.

-Tudo bem – se levantava Misha.

Tomaram banho e desceram.

-Benny – o abraçou

-Jensen...Misha! Como é bom ver vocês dois sorrindo

-Obrigado – agradeceu Misha.

-Preciso te contar os fatos... – olhou para Jensen – me desculpe amigo! Eu te prometi que não te impediria...mas eu não podia ficar parado. Padalecki é um maldito e eu tinha certeza que ele mataria vocês dois!

-Pois é...

-Então eu liguei para Kevin, e pedi ajuda.

Sorriu – não precisa se desculpar...você fez certo! Mas e o maldito? Eu apaguei e não me lembra de nada depois...

Misha e Benny abaixaram a cabeça

-Hey vocês dois...o que estão escondendo de mim?

-Eu..er...não sei como te dizer isso amor...

-Benny? Por favor!

-Jared está morto! – Benny conseguiu dizer

-Ohhhh...eu...eu...?

-Sim amor...mas foi em alto defesa!

-Kevin já encerrou o caso, você apenas se defendeu...

-Sim...mas meu Deus...eu matei uma pessoa! Oh céus! – dizia Jensen colocando a mão na cabeça atordoado.

-Hey Jen...não fique assim – Misha abraçou

-Por mais que ele fosse um maldito...eu não poderia... – dizia com olhos cheios d água

-Jensen! Pense...ele não vai mais destruir as famílias...você lembra do dossiê né?

-Jared era um demônio! Matou milhares de crianças na Rússia...tudo por dinheiro...se lembre disso amor

-Certo...vocês tem razão...mas é foda

-Sim...mas somos seus amigos...logo isso passa e você ficará bem! – afirmava Benny

-Obrigado! Mas e o dossiê...o que você fez com ele?

Misha e Benny se entreolharam, e responderam – Nós queimamos!

-oque?

-Queimamos amor...com o maldito morto...não precisamos se meter com a máfia!

-Isso...deixamos isso quieto...o importante era você acordar!

-Certo...concordo com vocês...obrigado – sorriu.

-De nada! – sorriu Benny

Tomaram o café da manhã em silêncio.

Jensen pensava – Meu deus...eu matei um cara! Matei um filhodaputa..mas ainda assim é uma pessoa, mas tentou se esquecer disso. O caso já estava encerrado, ele sorriu e disse – Amor, sabe o lado bom dessa história toda?

-Não, o que?

-Com o maldito morto, ninguém mais vai atrapalhar nosso amor...eu te amo...casa comigo?

-oque?

E Jensen se ajoelhou perante ele e disse novamente – Mish casa comigo?

Que sorriu – OMG Jen! Também Te Amo... – beijou

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee viva os noivos! – gritava Benny

-Mas cadê a aliança?

-hahahaahahaaha esqueci!

-seu bobo!

-Mas tarde a gente compra! – sorriu.

...

De aliança nos dedos, Misha deitava no peito desnudo de Jensen

-Amei as alianças...são lindas! Obrigado

-De nada...mas então temos que marcar o dia do casamento.

-Sim...5 meses dá tempo de arrumar tudo?

-5? Por que a demora?

-hahaahah pra arrumar tudo Jen...essas coisas demoram!

-Ahhh eu acho muito tempo! Quero ter você logo pra mim...

Sorriu – mas eu já sou teu... – piscou

-Eu sei...mas te quero como MEU – beijou – MARIDO – beijou novamente

...


	9. Casamento

O sol amanhecia, e dava ao dia uma maravilhosa vista. Hoje era o casamento dos dois amantes Jensen e Misha em sua bela mansão.

Por insistência do noivo Jensen, 3 meses foram suficientes para arrumar tudo. A decoração estava impecável. Atrás dos grandes portões da mansão, havia um fonte, toda iluminada e com água cristalina azul, lembrando os olhos de Misha. Flores verdes brilhantes como os olhos de Jensen incrementavam o ambiente. Eles chamaram um juiz e um padre. Porque sim...Jensen fez questão de se casar com comunhão de bens, tudo que tinha, metade seria por direito de seu amor Misha.

Como o lugar era bem espaçoso, Jensen teve uma ideia que Misha adorou. No centro colocaram um mesinha, de toalha branca e um arranjo de flores salmão. Do lado esquerdo, e do direito também, fizeram dois caminhos, com pétalas de rosas brancas, por onde Misha, e Jensen entrariam e se encontrariam no meio.

Porque fazer um casamento igual...Jensen não queria. O deles tinha que ser diferente, e perfeito.

O salão da festa também estava todo iluminado, com luzes verdes e azuis bem claras, e flores salmão. Nas mesas contia fotos dos noivos, e taças de cristal, com letras J&M em ouro

...

-Ai meu deus! Estou nervoso Sasha! E se ele desistir?

-Relaxa maninho! O Jensen desistir? Isso nunca! Aquele homem te ama mais que tudo na vida!

Sorriu, pois seu irmão tinha razão. Seu terno era todo branco, sapatos branco, gravata cinza, e tinha uma pequena flor no peito verde. Verde por causa dos olhos de Jensen.

Já o próprio também estava de terno e sapatos brancos, e no peito a flor era azul, lembrando seu amor também.

-Ai meudeus! Graças a deus tive a ideia de os dois entrar juntos...porque se eu tivesse que esperar ele entrar, eu morreria!

-Calma amigoooo! Aquele louco do Misha te ama! – tentava acalmar Benny

...

7 horas marcava no relógio. Todos os convidados já estavam sentados, esperando os noivos.

O Juiz e o padre em seus postos também. A musica All of Me - John Legend acordiava lentamente.

Do lado esquerdo estava Misha, e do direito Jensen.

Quando azuis se encontravam nos verdes, eles sorriam. Um de cada lado, estava aliviado pelo outro não ter desistido. Também quem desistiria não é mesmo?

Eles se amavam desde a primeira olhada, primeiro beijo...enfim...eram almas gêmeas.

Passos leves, e cada vez mais chegavam mais perto. Ate se encontrarem no meio, onde deram as mãos e seguiram em frente ao altar.

Dentes brancos amostra, sorrindo felizes...tudo estava perfeito.

-Boa Noite Noivos! – começou o juiz

Noite sim...o céu estava se pondo, dando um mar vermelho de paixão a noite.

-Boa Noite – responderam juntos.

-Perante a lei, é de pura vontade de vocês se unirem hoje para todo o sempre? – perguntara

-SIM – de novo responderam juntos e sinceros.

-Ótimo – sorriu – Jensen assine aqui – e lhe entregou uma caneta de ouro.

Misha fez a mesma coisa e o juiz finalizou – A lei do homem serve para unir pessoas assim como vocês...estão casados!

Sorriram um para o outro e sem o juiz falar se beijaram.

Os convidados, batiam palmas e gritavam animados.

Donna tinha seus olhos marejados já. E o casamento estava apenas começando...

-Quem disse que poderiam se beijar? – brincava o padre e continuou – Boa noite a todos!

-Desculpe! – ria Jensen

-Diz a bíblia que Deus criou o homem e a mulher para ficarem juntos...mas como Deus é generoso, também aceita qualquer união, contendo amor, é o que importa!

-Obrigado – agradecia Misha feliz.

-Jensen pode fazer seus votos – dizia o padre.

Riu de nervoso – Se virou de frente pro Misha, olhou aqueles olhos azuis de Misha, olhou o céu e disse – Obrigado Deus, por me dar meu próprio céu! Misha...me desculpe, ontem peguei papel e caneta, mas não consegui escrever nada. Não tinha palavras para descrever o amor que sinto por você. Preferi deixar pra quando te olhasse... – fez carinho em seu rosto e continuou – Eu Te Amo...sei que já te disse isso, mas é a mais pura verdade. Amo seus olhos, amo sua boca, seu corpo, amo seu jeito divertido quando me faz rir, e vou continuar amando as coisas novas que descobrirei de você! Eu largaria TUDO para ficar apenas com você. Pra mim nada importa se não tiver você ao meu lado. Te aceito hoje e sempre...todos os dias da minha vida e além, porque acredito que somos almas gêmeas...e são para sempre – finalizou sorrindo, pegou a aliança colocou no dedo de Misha, e a beijou selando seus votos.

Misha enxugava pequenas lágrimas que caíam de seu rosto.

-Sua vez... – dizia o padre para Misha.

Misha não precisou pegar o papel de seus votos, pois ele sabia cada palavra escrita. Pegou a mão direita de Jensen e colocou em seu peito – Amor...Jen...está sentindo meu coração batendo? – sorriu – Em cada batida ele diz que te ama. Cada célula do meu corpo se alegra quando você sorri desse jeito para mim. Meu corpo, minha vida, não seria nada sem você. Ele se completa junto com o teu. Juntos formam apenas um, e esse um é cheio de amor e para sempre. Eu Te Amo e muito. Prometo te fazer o homem mais feliz de mundo. - A mão de Jensen que ainda estava em seu coração suava. Era tanta felicidade que não cabia dentro dele. Misha pegou nela e a beijou, finalizando – Obrigado por tudo meu amor... – e colocou a aliança no dedo de seu amor, dando um beijo nela depois.

Donna estava aos prantos chorando. Que cena mais linda meu deus! Todos adoraram inclusive o padre.

-Eu vos declaro casados, pelos olhos de Deus. Agora sim podem se beijarem! – acabou o padre

O beijo mais romântico da história foi nesse exato momento. Foi longo, calmo, doce, aquelas bocas não queriam mais se soltar...mas se separaram. De mãos dadas eles saiam do altar.

Entraram no salão, felizes e casados. Como todos os noivos, tiraram fotos, e cumprimentaram todos os convidados.

-Amor...obrigado! – agradecia Jensen beijando sua testa

- Estou tão feliz...tudo foi perfeito! Te amo – respondeu Misha o beijando.

-Você nem imagina a surpresa que eu tenho para você

-Ai meu deus! O que?

-Nossa lua de mel...será perfeita! - piscou

-OMG! Você nem tinha falado nada antes, pensei que nem teríamos...

-hahahahaahaha e você acha mesmo que não teríamos? Hahaaha bobinho... – e o beijou

-Mas Jen...posso saber onde?

-Europa! – apenas disse isso, fazendo Misha pular em seus braços o beijando todo.


	10. Lua de Mel

-Meu Deus Europa Jen! Não acredito! – dizia Misha no avião ao lado de seu marido

-Sim amor...vou te mostrar os melhores lugares que já fui... – respondia beijando sua testa.

Estavam na primeira classe, óbvio. Por que além do conforto, tinha poucos passageiros ao seu lado, fazendo Jensen ter uma ideia...

-Amor...conta ate 20 e me segue ok?

-Hã? – não entendeu mas viu Jensen se levantar em direção ao banheiro.

- 17...18...19 e 20! Ai Jensen você é louco! – acabara de contar e foi ao encontro de seu amor.

Que não o encontrou, a porta do banheiro estava fechada, e não havia ninguém mais ali.

De repente, é puxado pra dentro do banheiro por um Jensen acesso de tesão

-Ahhhh Jen!

-Minha vida...te amoh – dizia Jensen mordendo seu pescoço

-Sua fantasia sexual é?

-Sim...fazer amor com você em pleno avião da nossa – beijou – lua de mel – beijou de novo.

-Ahh Jen...você é louco! Mas eu amo suas loucuras!

Pegou ele no colo, encostou na pia do banheiro, beijava loucamente toda a extensão de seu pescoço, deixando pequenas marcas, para todos saberem que lhe pertencia!

-huummm amor...você é lindo...e tão gostoso não me aguento!

Misha cruzou suas pernas em volta de seu amor e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Quero você agora...meu gostoso!

-OMG! – ofegava Jensen, tirando sua blusa, e o apertando-o todo. Desceu sua mão para baixo, onde sentia o membro já pronto de Misha. Colocou sua mão por dentro da calça, fazendo Misha gemer – Ahhhhh...amor...

-Eu sei...vida...- cortou-o abaixando-a para baixo, dando respiração ao membro de Misha. Sem parar de beijá-lo, descia a cabeça, deixando rastros molhados em todo corpo. – Te Amo – piscou e engoliu o membro inteiro de seu amor

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Jen!

-Shiu... – e continuou

Misha sabia que não podia gritar...pois estavam no avião, mas era impossível não gemer com Jensen o chupando desse jeito.

-Jen...ahhhh...vou morrer

Decidiu parar com aquilo, antes que expulsassem os dali. Atacou sua boca, que agora seus gemidos eram abafados. Misha colocou sua mão dentro da calça de Jensen também

-Mishahhhhhhh

-Shiu...não podemos gritar!

-ahahahahahh então para de me provocar desse jeito paixão.

Misha precisava acabar logo com aquilo, porque fazer amor com Jensen num lugar proibido era excitante demais...mas não podiam fazer mais barulho. Ele abaixou a calça de Jensen, e se encaixou perfeitamente em seu corpo. Quando sentiu-o por inteiro, foi a loucura.

-huuumm Mish...eu nunca vou me enjoar disso

-Eu também não...agora vai...acaba logo com isso...Jen

-hahahaahha

Tirava e colocava, forte e direito do jeito de Misha morria!

-Ahhh

-Mish...

-Te amo tanto...

-Eu também te amo... – gozou entre os dois corpos suados ali.

Jensen deu mais uma estocada, e Misha o prendia para si, fazendo-o o gozar loucamente

Abraçados de olhos fechados, aproveitavam o êxtase de amor deles. Um beijo romântico finalizando a loucura.

Jensen se levantou e subiu sua calça. Ajeitou sua blusa, mas ainda estava todo vermelho e suado.

Já Misha desceu da bancada, limpou a sujeira de seu gozo estava em seu abdômen, colocou a calça, e jogou água no rosto.

-Obrigado amor

-Realizei sua fantasia...agora terá que realizar a minha – respondia Misha

-Ohh céus, desse jeito vou morrer.

Misha arrumara os cabelos de Jensen, tentando deixa-los normal.

-Eu saio primeiro ok? – propôs Misha

-Certo.

...

-Somos loucos Jen! – dizia sentado ao lado dele, de mãos dadas.

-Somos mesmo! Ahahahaahaha mas eu amei – beijou seu rosto, e encostou o seu junto ao dele.

Agora sim...eles conseguiriam dormir e descansar a viagem inteira.

... chegaram na Alemanha ...

Jensen havia passado 3 meses naquele país, e tinha adorado! Decidiu irem primeiro para lá e depois para outros países.

Misha adorava tudo. A cidade era linda, a bebida era perfeita e tinha seu amor ainda...ou seja felicidade definia seu ser.

-Uau Jen! Isso é o paraíso!

-Sim...nos 3 meses que fiquei aqui, aproveitei ao máximo de tudo...

-Até dos alemães? - perguntara com uma pitada de ciúmes

-Sim...principalmente isso!

-Humm

-Ah que coisa mais linda você com ciúmes de mim – e o beijou provando que Misha era melhor que todos

-Mas eu sei...que sou irresistível e mais bonito que eles hahahha – respondia Misha confiante

-Com toda certeza amor – sorriu

...

-Você vai adorar esse lugar Mish!

-OMG...a música parece boa – dizia do lado de fora entrando no lugar.

Era uma casa de swing...onde só haviam homens gays se pegando.

Luzes piscando, um pequeno palco com go go boys dançando loucamente, musica agitada. Ate os garçons eram belos e vestiam apenas uma boxer preta, e orelhas de coelhinhos da playboy

-Ah...Jen esse lugar é... – soltou um gemido quando entrou

-Eu sei...é excitante! – piscou

Sentaram no balcão e Jensen pediu – Dois sexy on the beach – sorriu

E dois copinhos, com um líquido azul, e guarda chuvinha em cima foram lhe servidos.

-Prove isso amor

-Humm parece delicioso... – provou – que delícia!

-Essa foi a primeira bebida que tomei quando cheguei aqui. Me indicaram que era boa, não queria beber mas...

-E por que não?

-Olha a cor dela...são azuis...me lembrava dos seus...

-olhos?

-Sim...

-Ohhh – Misha se espantou pois Jensen realmente sofreu muito por ele. – Ah Jen...me desculpe...não sabia que você tinha sofrido tanto assim por mim

-Pois é...sofri mesmo, mas aí eu provei e tomei uns 5 ou 6 hahaha...perdi as contas.

-hahahahaha

-E depois arranjei uma companhia...e – fez pausa

-Transou com ele né?

-Sim...mas o que você não sabe é que eu gemia...Mish!

-Ohhh Jen...não acredito – sorriu

-Sim...foi engraçado depois o cara me perguntando quem era Mish...e eu apenas respondi...é um filhodaputa que eu amo!

-Ahhhhh que lindo! Te amo – e o beijou com amor.

Terceiro copo era servido, eles bebiam e namoravam. A cada gole um beijo, uma pegada...meu deus...era perfeito vê-los assim, tão entregues.

Misha pegou forte em seu pescoço e o beijara com fúria. Em seu ouvido dizia – Me siga – piscou.

Entraram num quarto, com pequenas luzes vermelhas, e uma cama redonda enorme no meio. Dos lados tinha vidros, e o cheiro do quarto era de morango.

Muito excitante por sinal.

Jensen que estava meio alegre por conta da bebida, nem conseguia raciocinar, apenas o beijara ainda mais.

-Agora você vai realizar a minha fantasia sexual – sorriu – apenas me ame... – finalizou beijando

-Huuumm Mish, você vai me matar desse jeito humm te amo tanto – respondia Jensen se jogando na cama em cima de seu amor.

Roupas eram tiradas uma a uma, e jogadas pelo chão sedutoramente.

Beijos, arranhões, mordidas...oh céus!

Ereções se amassam, entre aqueles corpos gostosos juntos. – Hummm

-Ahhhh Mish

Se virou pra cima de Jensen, beijando cada centímetro de seu corpo. Jensen era gostoso demais, mordeu aquele abdômen sarado, isso era perfeito demais para não se aproveitar.

-Amor...me chupah – pedia gemendo

-Sempre... – sorrriu. O membro de Jensen deveria ser uns 22cm e 3cm de grossura. Era branquinho, meio rosa, seus pelos eram loiros e finos, quase não se via. Era lindo e gostoso. Misha jamais se cansaria de chupá-lo. E ouvir os gemidos roucos de Jensen era um tesão.

-Ahhh huumm Mish

-Calma lá...que esse gozo será meu...mas não agora – disse parando de chupá-lo, em direção aquela boca carnuda.

Misha se levantou da cama, e de pé, puxava Jensen pelos cabelos para si e apenas disse – CHUPA!

Meu Deus...essa cena...oh senhor! Me helpa! Hahahaha

Que chupou claro...Jensen adorava ser o submisso de Misha. Seus olhos de azul passavam a quase vermelho, tamanho era o tesão que sentia.

Apertava firme sua bunda, empurrando todo o membro de Misha em sua boca. Que também era branco, igual o seu, deveria ter uns 20cm e 2,5cm de grossura, mas ainda assim era DELICIOSO!

-Huuumm Mish – sugou – amo seu membro! Devia ter falado nos votos do nosso casamento também!

-hahahahaahahaha seu bobo – respondia Misha fodendo sua boca.

Jensen além de beijar muito bem, sabia como dar prazer ao seu amado. Aquela boca carnuda chupava e muito bem. Misha ía a loucura, gemia sem parar, quase gritando – AHHHH HUMM JEN...ISSO ASSIM...OMG! – olhou para lado e muitos homens ali, viam essa cena pelos vidros do quarto. E todos se masturbavam vendo essa cena!

Jorrou muito na boca de Jensen, onde o lambuzou todo o lindo rosto de Jensen que sorria. Que é jogado na cama, por um Misha possesso de tesão. Beijou e lambeu, limpando seu rosto, provando seu gozo

-Te amo Jen – o beijou

Se virou pra cima de seu amor agora, e respondeu – agora eu te vou te amar... - e arrumou seu membro em sua entrada. Penetrou com tudo, pois sabia que Misha adorava e mal sentia mais dor.

-JENNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-MISHHHH omg...você é uma delíciahhh

-Hummm...isso...assim...mais forte!

Metia forte e preciso nele. Por um segundo olhou pros lados, e viu todos da boate ali encostados no vidros observando a cena. Ficou mais excitado ainda.

Assim ele mostrara a todos o grande amor que sentia por Misha.

-Ohhh meudeus! Vou morrer...Jen...peloamordedeus NUNCA PARE!

-Ohhh...hummm...Mish...meu amor... – beijava, mordia, e estocava cada vez mais forte. Pegou o membro de Misha que já havia gozado, mas com essa cena toda, ganhou sinal de vida novamente. Mexia suas mãos rapidamente, na mesma sintonia de suas estocadas.

-Jennnnnnnnnn OMG! – gozou em sua mão quase morrendo.

Sentir aquele cheiro de sexo, vendo Mish revirar os olhos e gemer seu nome, era o fim para Ackles que gozou todo dentro de seu amor – MISHHHHHHHHHHHH EU TE AMO!

Caiu exausto em cima dele, Misha o abraçou, e ficaram assim por uns minutos, respirando com dificuldade, mas enfim realizados.

A plateia da boate inteira, vibrava, gritava, batia no vidro, uns gozavam, outros gemiam...oh my god! Que cena foi essa...meudeus! :o

Abriu os olhos, e encontrou as lindas safiras sorrindo para si – Uau! Morremos?

-hahahahaahha acho que sim, porque com você estou no céu...obrigado amor!

-Eu adorei...e olha...parece que todos gostaram também – disse apontando pros vidros.

Misha via todo mundo da boate ali, estava realizado...foi amado por Jensen, na frente de vários homens ali, e todos sabiam que se amavam e muito, um pertencia do outro, eram almas gêmeas... alguns dali sentiam inveja, outros choravam, pois todos gostariam de ter um amor assim.

-Estão todos com inveja Jen! Hahahahahaah

-Seu malvado! Mas é verdade...igual o nosso amor...não existe! – e o beijou profundamente.

O cara que Jensen ficara, e que o chamara de Mish, quase morreu vendo a cena. Ele já tinha provado Jensen, e tinha amado... – então esse é o Mish...meudeus que homem mais sortudo! – pensava consigo mesmo.

Se vestiram e quando saíram do quarto, era só aplausos de todo mundo! Estavam felizes e realizados. Se amavam e muito, disso todos tinham certeza.

Voltaram pro hotel e dormiram por horas...

...

Foram embora da Alemanha...e chegaram em Paris.

Porque Paris era a cidade do amor, dos apaixonados assim como eles.

Debaixo da torre eiffel, se beijaram e muito. Trocaram juras de amor pela eternidade. Muitas fotos foram batidas, estavam felizes e muito.

-Obrigado amor...eu tô amando nossa lua de mel

-Sabia que gostaria – o beijou mais.

Fizeram todos os passeios turísticos, provaram a bela gastronomia da França e voltaram pro hotel.

Jensen como sempre...escolhia o melhor hotel da cidade. Seu quarto era presidencial o melhor de toda a França. Misha achava um pouco de exagero...mas não reclamava pois sabia que ele fazia isso para agradá-lo.

...

-Nossa Jen! Esse lugar é lindo!

-Não mais que você – sorriu

-Te Amo tanto...obrigado – beijou

-E eu te amo muito...muito mais – respondia pegando Misha em seus braços, caindo na cama

Mordia seu pescoço e Misha apenas gemia – ahhh

-Sabe...você é uma delícia...mas falta uma coisa...espera – saiu de cima dele e foi para cozinha.

Misha cheio de tesão, esperou Jensen na cama, onde tirou toda sua roupa.

Voltou e quase derrubou o que trouxera, vendo Misha nu – OMG Mish...não me mata desse jeito!

Que riu – o que você trouxe ai?

-Chocolate! – respondeu abrindo a tapinha e lambuzando-o todo.

-Humm...que paraíso – Jensen em cima dele o beijara todo

Colocou um pouco de chocolate em sua boca e beijou Misha – ahhh huumm Jen

-Minha vida! – por todo o lugar que tinha chocolate Jensen lambia e se deliciava. Melhor que isso não existia.

O membro de Misha já duro, com chocolate era morte para Ackles, que chupava e morria.

-Huuumm Mish!

-Acho que esta faltando leite ai não? – provocava mais Misha

-Um minuto – piscou e continuou

-Ahhh huummm Jen...omg! Vou...gozar...ahhhhhh – gozou

-Huumm que delíciahhhhh, quer provar?

-Ahammm – respondia cheio de desejo

Lambeu o membro de Misha com gozo, colocou chocolate em sua boca e o beijou profundamente!

-Ohh my god! Deliciahhhhhh…te amo!

-Me ama? Então vem me amar aqui – pedia Jensen, mostrando seu membro já em ponto de bala

Fez o mesmo processo, lambuzou-o com chocolate e chupou...

-Ahhhh huuummmm Mish! – se delirava, pois aquela boca de Misha era deliciosa. Quente e envolvente. Sentia Misha lamber desde a cabecinha, e sugava.

-Gostoso! – e continuava chupando seu amor

-Mishhh huummmmm

-Gozaaahh pra mim amor!

-Ahhhh huuuummmm delíciah – acabou gozando

Misha lambeu tudinho, e com mais chocolate em sua boca o beijou

-Huuummmm que gostoso! – Jensen sorria.

-Quero mais! Você é minha droga - e o beijou.

Rolaram naquela cama...ereções que já tinham gozado se alertavam de novo.

-Huuuummmmm te amo ahhh – gemia penetrando seu amor

-Issooo...assim...bem forte!

-Obrigado por tudo...te amo! – estocava forte e bem fundo nele

-Huuumm ahhhh...- não conseguia dizer nada apenas gemia...e cada vez mais alto. Sentindo-o por completo dentro de si, estava feliz realizado. Não havia outra coisa que queria na vida...apenas o _seu_ Jensen.

No mesmo ritmo das estocadas, movimentava sua mão no membro de Misha. Resultado? Gozaram novamente, ficando exaustos.

Com a cabeça no peito de Jensen – Obrigado você por tudo...te amo mais que a mim mesmo! E para sempre...

Jensen sorriu, e o beijou – Eu também...Boa Noite vida!

-Boa noite amor – dormiram.

...

1 mês de lua de mel...para Jensen e Misha. Onde passearam por vários países na Europa. Estavam felizes...e achavam que não precisavam mais de nada...pois estavam enganados...


	11. Duas almas juntas completam o mundo

**cap Final: Duas almas que se completam, multiplicam o mundo**

Misha e Jensen andavam de mãos dadas pelo parque. Tiraram o dia o folga para apenas aproveitar.

A empresa ia bem e Misha já formado continuava ao lado de seu amor...Jensen.

Um completava o outro. O casamento tinha sido a coisa mais linda da história. Coisa de filme mesmo...romântico...simplesmente perfeito. E a lua de mel...MARAVILHOSA!

Sentaram no banco e conversavam sobre assuntos variados.

-Amor você vai ter que ir comigo no jogo dos Cowboys semana que vem! – pedia Jensen

-Ahhh você sabe que não curto muito

-Poxa – fez bico

-Mas eu vou sim...eu devo te amar mesmo...porque aturar seus surtos histéricos a cada lance...é demais! Hahahaahah

-hahaaha bobo, pode rir...mas eu também tenho que aturar suas nerdizes...filmes...comic con...então a gente se completa – finalizou com um beijo.

-Espera ai – e viu Jensen caminhar ate a barraquinha de sorvete

Misha sorriu para ele, como quem dizendo eu também quero e Jensen apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Seu de morango...já sei...tá ai – esticou seu braço para entregar seu sorvete, mas antes de soltá-lo disse – por um preço! ahaahaha

E Misha entendeu o recado, o agarrou e o beijou.

-Espertinho...

-ahhahaaha

Sorrindo Misha, prova seu sorvete, agradecendo aos céus por isso. Olhou pro lado e seu coração gelou.

Viu duas crianças sujas, sentadas na beirada no lago, carinhas baixas e triste.

Cutucou Jensen que quando viu falou – Nossa Mish...

-Me siga... – sou só o que disse.

Chegou perto delas, sorriu e perguntou – Oii...qual seu nome? – perguntou para a menina loira de olhos verdes.

Ela sorriu nem sabendo o porque – Oii sou Marie e você?

-Misha...você gosta de sorvete? – perguntou oferecendo-a

-não sei...o que é?

Misha queria morrer! Omg como assim uma linda criança como aquela não sabia o que era sorvete? – pensava.

-Aqui prove – e lhe deu.

-Obrigada! – respondeu a menina provando o sorvete que adorou, e como crianças são sinceras, ela o abraçou feliz.

Não sabendo se sorria ou chorava, Jensen ao lado deles, se aproximara do menino e faz a mesma pergunta – Oii...qual seu nome?

-Jake...e o senhor?

-Senhor está no céu! Risos... você é muito educado pela sua idade...6 anos acertei?

Que fez o menino sorrir respondendo – Errou...7!

-Me desculpe...

-E você?

-Ah eu tenho 39...sou velho!

-E ainda toma sorvete?

-Pois é...você quer? – ofereceu

-Sim – respondeu o menino pegando de sua mão.

Misha e Jensen se olhavam por um tempo. Viram as duas crianças tomarem seus sorvetes e sorrirem um para o outro.

Marie tinha 4 anos, era loira de olhos verdes, branca como neve, e tinha algumas sardas pelo rosto. Já Jake, tinha cabelo preto, pele clara também e intensos e lindos olhos azuis. Apesar de sujas as crianças eram lindas!

Misha perguntou – Cadê seus pais?

E viu Marie, apenas abaixar a cabeça triste.

-Desculpa meu amor aqui...mas vocês estão sozinhos? – perguntava Jensen

-Sim...não temos ninguém, a ser um ao outro – respondia triste Jake.

-Certo...vocês aceitam dar uma volta com a gente? Olha eu sou Jensen e esse é Misha somos boas pessoas...te garanto - que sorriu para eles

As duas crianças responderam que sim com a cabeça.

...

No caminho Misha – amor? Você está pensando no que estou pensando?

-Sim – sorriu

Sorriu de volta.

...

Ruas e ruas se passaram, e eles chegaram.

Jensen decidiu levá-los para o orfanato de seu amigo Bobby Singer.

-Jensen! Misha – que foi abraçá-los

-Bobby, tenho um favor para te pedir!

-Pois fale!

-Jen e eu achamos duas crianças lindas no parquinho hoje...

-E decidimos trazer para cá...tudo bem? – completava Jensen

-Sim...cadê elas?

-Vou chamá-las – respondia Jensen em direção ao carro.

Bobby sorriu porque realmente elas eram lindas.

-Marie, Jake esse é Bobby, ele vai cuidar de vocês tudo bem?

-Sim, obrigado Jensen! – disse Jake abraçando-o feliz.

Misha sorriu com esse contato, e foi abraçado por Marie também agradecendo.

Apesar do orfanato estar cheio, Bobby teve que ajuda-los. Jensen era seu amigo, então não recusou.

-Obrigado Bobby! Eu sei que esta cheio aqui...mas prometo ajudá-lo!

-Certo tudo bem!

-Obrigado mesmo! – agradecia Misha

-Venham visitá-los depois, reparei que elas gostaram de vocês!

-Claro...com certeza! – sorriram e foram embora.

...

Passaram 3 dias, e Jensen acorda Misha – Amor?

-Humm me deixa dormir – respondia preguiçoso

-Amo seu mau humor sabia!

-hahahaaha mentiroso! – e beijou.

Se jogou pra cima dele...querendo, precisando de tudo que Misha podia lhe dar

-Ahhh Jen!

-Minha vida...levanta...

-Tô com sono... – e se virou do lado

Jensen que estava nu, apenas com o lençol se levantou e em direção ao banheiro e apenas disse – Tá bom então fique ai...sozinho – e tirou seu lençol.

Misha abriu o olho de lado e pode ver Jensen caminhando nu pro banheiro, não se conteve e se levantou.

Deu um tapa naquela bunda gostosa e o agarrou por trás

-Ahhh decidiu vim é?

-Você é gostoso demais para desperdiçar... – beijou sua nuca

-Pois agora eu não quero mais – se desfez do abraço e entrou no chuveiro.

Misha sabia que isso tudo era sedução, e o seguiu para o box. Empurrou ele na parede fria, e o beijava com fúria.

-Ahhhhhh

Misha apertou seu membro que começava a dar sinal de vida

-Huummm me deixa tomar banho Mish!

-Deixo...depois que te fizer gozar loucamente – e chupou com vontade

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh deliciah – gemia Jensen. Ele não se aguenta e o puxa para um beijo quente.

Ligou o chuveiro no frio, e o beijou debaixo daquela agua congelante.

-Aiii tá frio! – reclamou Mish

-Eu te esquento – respondeu pegando em seu braços, empurrando contra parede e o beijando profundamente

-Ahhhh meuu amor – gemia dentro daquela boca deliciosa

-Você é minha droga...sou viciado em seu corpo, em você todinho...penso nisso o dia todo sabia?

-Sei...

-Ah sabe é? – beijou mais

-Sim...eu sinto o mesmo por você! Te Amo – esquentou mais seu beijo quando manuseava seus membros juntos

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

-Tesão...me possua...Jen...agora! – pedia um Misha louco de desejo...

Decidiu se sentar, com Misha eu seu colo

-huummm vida...eu preciso... – beijou – de você...

E Misha se levantou um pouco, apenas para sentar em seu membro, fazendo Jensen gritar gemendo

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Gostoso! – gemia Misha também subindo e descendo em Jensen.

-Ahhh humm Mish

-Jen...ohhh god – gemeu mais quando sentiu mãos grandes em seu membro

-Te Amo...

-Também te amo...você me completa!

-Acho que não preciso de mais nada na vida!

-ahh hummmm – melecou a mão de seu amor com seu gozo

Jensen não se segurou por muito tempo e preencheu-o também.

Ficaram abraçados e tentando recuperar a respiração.

Aquele banheira estava gostosa, agua quente, os dois corpos nus juntos...não queriam sair mais dali.

Uns minutos de silencio e Jen disse

-Chega de banho por hoje!

-Ah mas está tão gostoso aqui...

-Esqueceu que vamos visitar os nossos...quer dizer as crianças?

Misha ouviu bem? Jensen quase disse nossos filhos? – sorriu e respondeu – Jen?

-hum?

-Eu ouvi você quase dizer nossos filhos por acaso?

Jensen se espantou, virou de costas e respondeu – o que? Não...

Misha o abraçou por trás e afirmou – porque se eu ouvi certo...eu adoraria! – beijou seu pescoço

Virou, sorriu e disse – Sério Mish?

-Uhum...a gente casou...sou muito feliz com você te amo...mas sempre quis um filho...ou dois!

-Oh meu Deus! Você me completa! Te Amo...eu sempre quis ter uma família

-Pois então terá...vamos logo buscar nossos filhos amor? – e o beijou.

...

Antes de Jensen virar a esquina para o orfanato, Misha o fez parar

– Jensen! Não!

-o que foi? Desistiu? – perguntara aflito

Sorriu – lógico que não bobinho...mas não podemos chegar lá sem presentes!

-hahaahaha concordo!

E decidiram ir para o shopping antes.

Compraram muitos brinquedos, e roupas novas também.

Eles não sabiam muito bem, como ser pai...mas estavam confiantes e felizes.

...

Bobby avistou a bmw chegar e se alegrou.

-Marie, Jake, venham aqui!

Misha e Jensen entraram de mãos dadas e sorrindo.

-Olá crianças – dizeram juntos.

Que sorriram e foram abraçá-los.

Marie grudou no Misha, e Jake em Jensen.

Eram o tipo de casal perfeito. Marie lembrava a Jensen, e Jake a Misha.

-Então Bobby decidimos adotá-los!

- o que? – foi pego de surpresa

-Sim eles serão nossos filhos...isso é se vocês aceitarem! – e olhou para cada um deles.

As crianças responderam juntas – SIM!

-Então tá resolvido!

-Mas Jensen? Misha? Vocês tem certeza?

-Sim...vamos aprender junto com eles...estamos juntos nessa...fique tranquilo – respondia Jensen.

-Você conseguiu fazer os documentos deles Bobby?

-Sim...mas então vocês terão que assinar os termos da adoção

-Assinamos...pode ser agora?

-Estamos loucos para levá-los para casa! – respondia um Misha feliz.

...

-Pronto! Parabéns Papais! – finalizou Bobby

-Obrigado – e essa mania de responderem juntos!

...

Jensen estacionou sua bmw, na mansão que moravam. Jake de boca aberta perguntou – Nossa...isso é um castelo?

Que fez eles rirem...

-Sim...um castelo onde a princesa Marie e o príncipe Jake vão morar! – respondia docemente Misha

-Uau! E vocês são os Reis?

-Sim...seremos uma família...vocês aceitam? – perguntara Jensen

-Sim! Eu só acho muito grande...risos – falava Jake

-Eu também achava no começo, mas logo você se acostuma – afirmava Misha.

Antes de Jensen entrar, ele pegou a sacola no porta mala, e foi ate eles.

Misha apresentará parte da casa para eles. Eles estavam sentados no chão, e seus olhos brilharam quando viram Jensen entrar.

-Jake, Marie... compramos alguns brinquedos para vocês...espero que gostem

-Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – corria Marie abrindo.

-Nossa! Eu ganhei um carro?

-Sim...ele tem controle remoto, deixa eu te mostrar – era Jensen.

Crianças felizes brincavam na grande sala.

Misha e Jensen se olharam e sorriam

-Amor...nossa que felicidade!

-Eu estou completo...obrigado pela linda família Mish

-Te Amo Jen

-Também Te Amo...e para Sempre! – e o beijou.

The End


End file.
